


Make Me Forget

by Mewwy



Series: Make Me Forget [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Danny, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is looking to forget. What he finds is something unexpected, yet totally what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the first time I have dared something like this story that is completely out of my comfort zone. It is mild D/S in the first few chapters, but does get a little more deep (i.e. spanking). If this isn't your cup of tea please avoid, but if you like a Possessive Danny. You might want to keep reading :) Thank you.

As Steve walked into the bar he did a recon to see who was around tonight. It had been a hell of a week what with Danny riding his ass and the stupid kidnapping case. He wanted to forget for a little while. Give up his control. Steve could admit freely he liked sex, sometimes he liked to fuck, and sometimes he liked to get fucked. 

Tonight Steve was dressed to get fucked - tight jeans, blue tee a size too small. He wanted to give up control tonight. He just wanted to get fucked and get out of his own head for a few hours. Heading to the bar, he said, simply, "Beer." The bartender nodded and drew one from the tap.

It had been a while since he had been with a man; Catherine did pretty well at satisfying his itches, but she wasn't in town. Tonight he wanted rough calloused hands and a deep voice. He wanted to have trouble sitting tomorrow in memory of being thoroughly fucked. Watching the crowd he wanted to see what flavors were out there tonight. What did he want? Bigger, stronger, smaller, quick?

His head was a miserable place recently and he wanted, no he needed to get out of it. There was already a room reserved in a cheap ass motel down the street. He never took anyone home. Nursing his beer he kept his eye on a smaller well-built man. He was maybe 5'9", 180 pounds. Steve wanted it rough tonight and he looked like he could do just that for Steve.

"Jesus McGarrett, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Steve spun around to face Danny, who was wearing tight jeans and a skin tight shirt under a flannel. He was looking damn good. Good enough to, fuck! "Danny, what the hell?" At least he didn't have a mouthful of beer.

"I thought you had plans?" Danny placed his beer on the counter.

Once again checking Danny out Steve smiled seductively. "Oh, I have plans all right."

"What? What is that look?"

"I can assure you; this is a look you have never seen before." Steve actually licked his lips. Yes, Danny would do nicely. He could take Steve down a notch or two with his tongue, and maybe he could get him out of his head too.

Danny nodded taking a drink. "So again I ask. What are you doing here?" They were in a bar for tourists and it would make sense for Danny to be there, kind of, but not for Steve. 

"I came for the same reason you did, Danno." He smirked and surveyed his friend. "I came for sex."

Watching Danny sputter was even more pleasing that he thought it would be. "See no. I did not come for sex. I came because my best friend was busy tonight and I wanted a beer."

"Dressed like that?"

"What the hell is wrong with how I'm dressed?" Danny took a drink. "I will have you know I have plenty of clothes that are not work related. Is it my fault I only come over to your place in the evenings after work? There is no reason to change into something else."

Steve stepped into Danny's personal space. This wasn't unusual and Danny didn't move. "Danny you came to get fucked. Or do some fucking."

Danny stood staring at his friend for a minute. Steve felt maybe he had overstepped and was about to step back when Danny smiled alluringly. "I came to fuck. What are you doing here Steven?"

"I need to let off some steam." He was already hard. The thought of the smaller man fucking him was a pleasing thought. Steve could let go, he trusted Danny. The question was would Danny fuck him?

"To be fucked? Or fuck Steven?" Danny swallowed the rest of his beer and waited.

It was an invitation. All Steve had to do was take it. Work didn't matter. Their friendship didn't matter. Right now he wanted Danny to fuck him senseless so he could forget about the shitty week. "Alley." He growled out. Turning and walking away he didn't even stop to see if Danny was following. If he did then it was on.

He was leaning against the wall when Danny appeared a couple minutes later. Steve knew Danny would follow. The man always has his back and this time was no different. "We are doing this?"

"Yes."

That smile was back, the one that had made Steve decide to take a chance. The one that said he was about to be given exactly what he wanted. Danny stepped into his personal space and rubbed himself against Steve's thigh. "I'm going to fuck you, Steven, pound you into the mattress. Gonna make it so you don't ever forget my cock in your ass."

"Please." It came out strangled as Danny rubbed his cock through his jeans with his hand.

"Good." With that Danny reached up, threaded his fingers through Steve's hair and yanked him down to his mouth. The kiss was open mouthed and wet and so good. Bodies rubbing, Steve slipped a thigh between Danny's legs. Tongues battling just like they did in real life. With no clear winner in the battle of kisses they broke away. "I am not fucking you in an alley, McGarrett."

Steve was panting, which is something he thought his breath control would help him with. "Got a room."

"Let's go." It was a short walk and when they got to the room it took everything in Steve's power not to whine. Danny had unbuttoned Steve's pants and had his cock in his hand squeezing rather painfully, but it was a good pain. One he wanted. One he needed. "Danny." The need in his voice was evident.

Voice rough, "I'm going to fuck you McGarrett. You are going to scream my name as you come. I am going to take you again and again until you can barely move. Then and only then am I going to let you sleep." Danny was pulling aggressively on Steve's cock as he said it. They hadn't even gotten inside the room yet and Steve was ready to come. He was already that far gone from Danny and his words.

"Yes," was all he could manage to say.

"I am going to make you use your words McGarrett. You are going to be begging and screaming and calling for more." When Danny removed his hands from Steve's pants, Steve let out a whine. He flipped the bigger man around so his back was against the door. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you so you don't know your own name, McGarrett?"

Steve loved that Danny wasn't using his first name. It was so militant and was turning him on further. "Fuck Danny. Yes. I'll use words for you."

"Good." Danny took him in a punishing kiss which had them clashing. Steve wanted to be possessed and he knew Danny would and could do it. The fact that this was Danny was something he didn't know he wanted, but now he wanted Danny to make all those words come true. When he wakes he wants to ache so thoroughly that he can't sit down. Danny broke off the kiss. "Strip. Show me that body you are so fond of showing off."

Danny stepped away from him and removed his flannel and undid the top button of his button fly. Lost in watching Danny Steve was slow to take off his clothes. "I said strip, McGarrett." Authoritative. A smirk crossed his lips as he removed his shirt. Bending over he undid his boots. When those and his socks were off he stood back up to see Danny wearing only jeans and nothing else.

"Fuck Danny. No wonder you cover up." He was covered in golden colored fur and had a thin waist and was powerfully built with shoulders and a chest to be proud of. Someone who could give as good as he got and Steve knew that from their partnership. This was going to be different.

"You're still wearing clothes McGarrett." Danny stepped into his personal space and pulled his face down using Steve's hair clutched in his fist. "When I tell you to do something, you will obey."

A shudder went through Steve. "Oh yes." Stepping back Danny let Steve take off his jeans. He had gone commando in preparation for his hunting trip that night. He had condoms and lube in his jeans pocket. Taking them out he moved to the side table next to the bed.

Watching the process Danny smiled at him. "You are going to feel so good when I pound into that tight ass of yours, McGarrett." Moving up behind him Danny cupped his ass. "I bet I don't even have to prep you. I bet I could just slide in because you need this. You want this. If I bend you over this bed will I find your ass ready for me?" A slap on the ass. "Answer me, McGarrett."

Steve nodded, not trusting his voice. He was squeezing the base of his cock not to blow his load on Danny's words alone. Trust Danny to know what he didn't know he wanted or needed. "Yes," he gulped. Placing the lube and condoms on the side table it gave him a moment to distract from Danny's moving hands.

"I want you on your knees on the bed, McGarrett." Danny wasn't using his first name and it was so hot. Doing what he was told he heard the sounds of material moving over Danny's hips. A slap on the ass. Then a rub. "Fast and hard. You are going to take it." Now the sounds of the foil wrapper ripping. Steve was adjusting himself so Danny could stand between his thighs. Spread so he was ready. Danny had promised hard and he wanted it. So badly he wanted it. "Good boy McGarrett. All ready for me."

Danny's hands moved to his hips. Lining Steve up for his want, his need. Steve was just a piece of meat and he loved it. A solid push and Danny was inside him buried deep. "Jesus." It felt so good. Danny was filling him up. He couldn't wait to see Danny's cock. So far he hadn't even touched it, but now it was buried in his ass.

"You are going to talk to me McGarrett. Do not be afraid of using your words. I want you to tell me what you want." A quick thrust. "Harder, deeper, fuck, these are appropriate responses." Another quick thrust. "You may call me Sir if you so deSire."

"Christ." Steve breathed out on the second thrust. "Please Sir, fuck me." Oh God he wanted this, he thought,

"Good man." And Danny began to thrust. It was slow at first, but after a couple of thrusts it got fast and furious.

Keeping up a punishing speed Steve needed this. "Deeper." He felt Danny adjust slightly and suddenly he saw stars. "Oh God yes. Fuck harder please fuck me harder Sir."

Pounding hard into Steve Danny's movements rocked Steve's body every time. He would push back to meet the thrusts. "Is this what you want, McGarrett? My cock pounding away at you?"

"Yes Sir." He reached for his cock he needed to come. It had only been a few minutes but he was so close.

"No." A slap on his ass. "You will come from my cock alone. Do not touch yourself."

"Jesus Danny. I need, please, Danny." He was whining, but he didn't care.

Danny stopped moving, "Do you want me to stop, McGarrett?"

"No Sir. Please I beg you please fuck me. I won't touch myself. Please, please. Oh God, please move Sir." Steve was wiggling trying to press himself onto Danny's cock. His head was hanging he was so close, but he needed that extra push. He has never been able to come from being fucked before. "I need, please, fuck, please move."

"Since you begged so nicely." Pulling back he slammed back into Steve so that he rocked. Pounding his ass and Steve could feel Danny's jeans on the back of his thighs. He hadn't even fully taken off his jeans to fuck him. Danny moved slightly and every time he pounded he slammed into Steve's prostate.

Meeting him thrust for thrust he was seeing stars every time. "Jesus, god, harder please harder. Make me feel it." Not that Steve wasn't going to feel this until next week. Danny was slamming into him. His hands are going to leave bruises. Keeping up the punishing pace Steve began to feel the coil of release in his lower back and stomach. Sweet release was coming. "Please Sir I need I need," he faltered.

"Tell me what you need sailor. Use your words." Danny was splitting him open and he was loving it.

Steve spread his legs a touch more and that was it. Hitting his prostate and wringing a keening sound from him. "Fuck Danny I need to come. Please let me touch, please."

A slap on his ass check, "No." Another slap and Steve lost it. He was coming harder than he had in a long time, if ever. Danny was pounding his ass through it and even sensitive Danny kept pounding.

It suddenly became important that Danny come. "Please Sir harder." As wiped out he was he wanted Danny to claim him. "Harder." Danny kept pounding into Steve's ass.

"You need more sailor?" Danny's movements slowed down. They because deep slow thrusts. "I am asking you a question, McGarrett." He slapped Steve's ass hard.

"Gah, please Danny I want you to come in me. Please." Steve was so sensitive, but he needed this, Danny's claim on him.

"On you or in you McGarrett?" Still slow and deep. Massaging his prostate with every thrust.

Steve was sure Danny was a machine. How could he have pounded his ass into submission and still have the ability to keep teasing him. "On me Sir, I want you to mark me."

"Very good." Danny slowly withdrew and removed the condom. Steve stayed on his knees and hands. Looking over his shoulder he finally had the chance to see Danny's cock and it was thick, red, and hard. The man was not proportional at all. Watching Danny take himself in hand and quickly strip his cock. It took mere moments until Danny was coming all over Steve's ass and back.

Steve collapsed on the bed face first. That was the hottest thing he had seen in years. "Danny." He spoke into the bed. "Thank you."

"Do you think we are done, McGarrett?" Walking around the bed Danny stopped and Steve was face to cock with Danny. He was still semi-hard and it was delicious. His jeans were low on those strong hips that had just pounded Steve into submission.

So they were still playing a game. "Sir?" He could play this. It suddenly dawned on him that he wanted Danny to do this every night. Make him forget the horrible shit they see day in and day out, which is what Danny had done. He'd made Steve forget losing one of the kidnapped women. Made him forget killing the bastard who killed her. Made him forget everything except Danny's cock in his ass.

"I told you I was going to pound your ass as long as I wanted." A smile that Steve recognized from interrogations crossed Danny's face. "I'm not done with you McGarrett. I will be kind and let you rest, but your sweet ass belongs to me tonight." Steve full body shuddered at the prospect of Danny using him some more. "It is a sweet ass McGarrett. I am going to fuck you so hard. You are going to know it was me that made sitting hard. I am going to make you ride me until I am done."

Steve smiled at Danny with more happiness than he thought a simple fuck deserved. "Yes Sir. How do you want me?"

"Are you ready again or do you need time?" Danny was fondling his cock and Steve was watching it get hard in front of his face. Suddenly he wanted to taste Danny. Wanted his face so close to Danny's cock to fuck Steve's face. Make him hurt everywhere. Mouth, ass, legs, everywhere.

"Jesus Danny. How long are you good for?" Steve's eyes never left Danny's thickening cock.

"Depends on who I'm fucking. For you I could be good for two or three." The way Danny stated that made Steve finally look up. The look on Danny's face was something he had never seen on his partners face. It was pure need.

"For me?" He said it softly.

A brilliant smile lit Danny's face. "Yes."

"Jesus Danny. How long?" This was something he hadn't known he wanted until he spotted Danny in that bar. Now he wanted everything Danny can give him. Danny could take care of him. Make him forget. He had already proven that.

"A while." Danny's hand reached out to Steve's face and caressed it. "I know you. I know what you need." The hand moved into his hair. "Let me give you what you need Steve."

He was being given what he wanted. Danny would take care of him. "Do you really know what I need Danny?"

"Let me take care of you Steven. I know what you want. I know how to make you forget. How to fuck you into the mattress." Steve looked from Danny's face to his cock. Slowly he reached out and took him in hand. The cock was hot and felt like velvet. "I know you, Steve."

"Can we go home?" Knowing he was stepping over a line from games and a mindless fuck to something more. He wanted Danny in his bed. In his home again. Every night.

"Is that what you want? Do you want this every night Steven? I don't share and I like to be in charge." Steve nodded. "I am repeating this. I like to be in charge Steven. In the bedroom you will listen to me and please me. Can you handle that?"

"Will I get pleasure out of it too?" His hand still pulling on Danny's cock. "Will I get to touch you? Will I get to top on occasion? Will you let me fuck you?"

Danny placed his other hand over Steve's as they slowly slide up and down Danny cock. "It will be ours. I will let you top sometimes, I will let you touch me, and I would expect it. But in the bedroom you are in my domain and will do as I say. Do you understand what I am saying? Can you give up control like that?"

A beautiful smile crossed his face when he looked at Danny. "I gave up control to you a long time ago. I think I can let you control me in the bedroom. In fact, I look forward to it."

Danny pulled Steve's hand off his cock and leaned forward, kissing his palm. "Then let's get the hell out of here."

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny lays down some rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mild BDSM and this is a new world for me to explore. So please be gentle. I hope you enjoy it.

In the taxi ride home it was quiet. They were going to Steve's place and Danny was okay with that. He was surprised by the turn of tonight's events, but he was far from unhappy with it. He had Steve. Steve would do what he wanted him to. Danny was going to have Steve exactly how he wanted him. The man was going to do exactly what Danny wanted. He was still hard from earlier and sitting next to the man wasn't helping. 

They pulled up in front of the McGarrett house and Danny smiled in the darkness. The night was still young and they had all weekend to play. It was going to be a very good weekend for both of them. He wasn't surprised to find that Steve was okay with being dominated; when you're always in charge, sometimes you need to let go. Just for a while you let someone else take over. Danny couldn't wait to tie Steve down and lick him all over to ride his cock until Steve came inside him.

Once inside Danny pulled Steve close. "I am going to expect you to be ready for me whenever we are in this house or my apartment. I might want to fuck you over the couch or on the kitchen table or just in bed. But you are mine, Steven. I expect you to call me Sir or Danny. I prefer Sir when I am fucking your sweet ass, but as long as you are a good boy in bed I will permit you call me Danny."

Steve's smile was just this side of goofy. "Will I have any power in the house? Will you be fucking me over every available surface?"

"If I want McGarrett I will fuck you on the beach at noon." Danny felt the shudder. He knew that Steve was a bit of an exhibitionist. "You are mine, Steven. I enjoy prepping you and I won't expect you to prep yourself like tonight. I enjoy play and sometimes I will leave it up to you for what we do in the evening, but most nights when we are in, in what is soon to be our bedroom, I will be in charge. You will sleep naked. I want to see you and have access to you. I will tie you down and blindfold you on occasion. We will have safe words because I want you to feel safe always. I know you can take a lot, but I want a lot. You will be mine. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes Sir. I will call Catherine tomorrow and tell her we are now officially off. I want this Danny. You are the only one I feel safe enough to let go with. I won't need safe words." Steve kissed his forehead. "You know me better than I know myself some days. I trust you. I don't particularly like blindfolds, but I have leather cuffs and ties. I have other toys too, Sir." His smile suddenly shifted from playful to serious. "I want you. God, do I want you." He ground his hips into Danny's.

Danny watched Steve through his confession. He felt the same way, but in the bedroom he was in charge. It had been like that with Rachel, she enjoyed his possessiveness until she didn't. It was incredible to make his partner, whoever it was, enjoy the experience before his wants and needs. "I will mark you on occasion. I enjoy biting. I can't swear it won't be in places that won't be seen." A nod. "I expect compliance in everything I say when it comes to our sexual relationship. I don't mind making love and sometimes I prefer it. I don't mind if you take the initiative for games or on nights we aren't playing. But when we play I will be in charge. Can you handle that, Steven?"

"Yes, Sir. I like that idea very much Sir. I also like the idea of making love to you. Slowly and carefully with wet kisses and deep thrusts." Steve was speaking into his hair. They had been holding each other since they walked in and Danny reached for Steve.

"Get upstairs and take off your clothes. I want you naked and hard on the bed. I will be up in a minute." Danny looked into Steve's eyes. "Be ready for me, Steven."

A shudder. "Yes, Sir." Steve stepped away from Danny and headed upstairs. 

Danny smiled as he locked the house up and set the alarm. Slowly he started up the stairs. He had already cum once tonight and he had plans for Steve. It was also a good time to show Steve just how much stamina he had.

Standing in the doorway Danny smiled. Steve had laid the bedclothes back and was lying in the center of the bed fisting himself slowly. "Very good, McGarrett; very good indeed." Slowly Danny entered the room. He shrugged off his flannel and laid it on the chair. Then pulled off his shirt and he toed off his shoes. He removed his socks he stood back up and smiled at Steve. At the hotel he had only pulled himself out to fuck Steve. "I want you to watch me."

As he unhurriedly undid his button fly Danny watched Steve who was slowly fisting himself. Steve was watching Danny's hands as he pushed down his jeans and removed them. Danny's eyes never left Steve's. His cock free he saw Steve's eyes widen somewhat. Danny was only half hard and already pretty impressive. Steve was long and hard, but Danny was long and thick. "Danny." It was a quiet rush of breath.

"You can stop fisting yourself McGarrett. You are going to come on my cock not your hand." The hand immediately stopped and lay on his stomach. "You have condoms and lube here McGarrett?" Quick movement as Steve leaned over and opened the drawer on the nightstand. He pulled out several condoms and the bottle of lube. "Good. I want you on your stomach for now."

"Yes, Sir." He moved back to the center of the bed on his stomach putting his hands and a pillow under his face.

"Spread your legs." Steve was very good at following orders. Danny knew he missed the simplicity of the military and following orders and in turn having his followed. Before crawling on the bed Danny grabbed the lube. "I am going to prepare you properly McGarrett. You were well lubed before, but I don't hurt what is mine. So I am going to prep you and then we are going to play."

"Yes, Sir." Steve squirmed a little bit on the bed waiting for Danny to settle in. He wanted to get started. Danny could see that, but Steve probably wasn't used to having a cock up his ass on a regular basis and it would do neither of them any good if Steve got hurt.

Sitting between Steve's thighs Danny settled. His knee was fully healed and he knew he could stay on them for quite a while. Lubing up his fingers he slid his thumb in first up to the knuckle. Steve was already loose from earlier. He took his thumb easily. So after a few thrusts he put in another finger and scissored some. Meanwhile Steve was shifting on the blanket and making small noises. Danny liked those noises so he didn't say anything. Danny removed his thumb and added two other fingers working them in a screwing rhythm in Steve's ass. "It's been a while since you've been fucked regularly hasn't it, McGarrett?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good; you are mine and my cock is the only one allowed near your ass. If I find you have let someone near you there will be punishment. Do you understand?" His fingers massaged Steve's prostate.

Steve jumped and breathlessly said, "Yes, Sir."

"Also I am in charge of your orgasms. You are mine. If you or anyone else touches what is mine I will punish you. Do you understand?" Once again Danny went deep and saw Steve nod. "Use your words McGarrett!" He commanded.

"Yes, Sir."

Danny still had his hand buried in Steve's ass and Steve was squirming on the bed. "Stop rubbing." A smack on the ass. "That is mine."

"Yes, Sir." Steve stopped moving while Danny thrust his fingers in once again. The sound Steve was making every time Danny hit his prostate was beautiful. "Sir?" He breathed out through his nose loudly.

"Yes?"

"If you don't stop I will be coming before you fuck me Sir."

A grin. "Thank you for the warning, sailor. I will take it under advisement." Danny loved the idea that Steve was so gone he could come from Danny's fingers alone. He debated about doing just that - pushing and pulling his fingers in Steve's tight hole - seeing what his new lover could take. "I am giving you permission to continue rubbing on the bed, McGarrett. You won't be punished if you come."

"Oh, God thank you Sir." And Steve did exactly that. "Can you go deeper? Harder? Please, Sir."

"Good sailor for using your words. I will do that for you." And Danny did. He started to twist and turn and push in deeply. He was massaging Steve's prostate with his middle finger. Constantly rubbing. The sounds from his lover were beautiful. "You sound like a hussy McGarrett. Do you want to come from my fingers alone?"

"Yes oh yes please." Steve was panting and his head was laid to the side. Danny could see him licking his lips. "Harder Danny harder." A slap to his ass. "Sir, oh please harder Sir."

Although Danny knew they would examine the spanking aspect later he liked the idea of using it to correct Steve. It wouldn't work in real life, but it was a turn on to be able to use it in the bedroom. Rachel never let him spank her. Maybe Steve would. Steve's pants and noises were coming closer now. Danny wanted to see his lover come undone. "Your ass is so tight Steven. I love how my fingers are clenched in your cheeks. So tight and hot. I want your orgasm Steven. I want you to come for me. Can you do that?" 

Steve was writhing on the bed. Danny knew he was close. Eyes closed and tongue constantly licking his lips. Breathless and panting. It was a beautiful sight. Steve was going to come so many times tonight. One final push and Steve stiffened and stopped squirming. "Ah gaaaa ahhhhh!" And Steve was coming. It was beautiful. This monster of a man was taken down my Danny's fingers. He was going to have so much fun.

Slowly Danny removed his fingers. He would need to make sure his cock was well lubed because Danny had not planned on making Steve come from his hands alone. "Steven?"

Still panting, "Sir?"

"When was the last time you regularly had sex?" Danny was curious about Steve's friends with benefits relationship he had with Catherine.

"About four months. Since then just my hand."

"What did you think about?" Danny lay down on the bed next to Steve while the man came down from his high. "When you were masturbating?" It wasn't that Danny liked big words, he liked proper words.

"Well," Steve was already flushed from his orgasm. "Various things."

"Use your words Steven. Various things doesn't help me know what you like. I want to make this as pleasant for you as it will be for me." Watching his face he could see a blush overlay his already flushed cheeks.

"You are going to want to know everything aren't you?" A warm smile from Danny. "Okay. I thought of previous times I had sex, I used toys on myself, I imagined different lovers and new lovers."

"What did they do to you? Have you ever come from being fingered like that?"

A smile from Steve to match Danny's. "No Sir. You are just that good." Both men laughed. "Most of the time I imagined blow jobs. I like blow jobs. There was a guy when I first became a SEAL that did this thing with his tongue. Damn." Steve moved a little on the bed. "I have never found anyone who could match it. Sometimes I had to imagine that when someone else blew me."

"I enjoy giving and receiving blow jobs. Hopefully it will only be me in your head when I am giving you one."

Steve reached over and kissed Danny on the lips. "Is it okay to kiss you?" A smile and a nod. "Good because I like to kiss. I've been told I am pretty good at it."

"Good you are also good at initiative." Smiling at him. "Tell me more. What toys do you have?"

"A couple of vibrators, cock ring, butt plug, and a few other things. Catherine enjoyed play too." Steve's smile faltered. "I'm sorry for mentioning her, Sir."

"You won't have any more lovers than me, but bringing what they did to you into our bed will be acceptable. I understand that memories will happen, Steven." He kissed away the worry. "You are the sum of all your previous lovers. Have you ever been spanked?"

"You mean more than what you have done tonight?" At Danny's nod he shook his head. "No. Occasionally Catherine would smack my ass, like you did tonight, but nothing more than that. Will you want to spank me?"

"I might. Does that bother you?" Danny was watching the other man carefully. This was an important conversation and knowing where they stood with each other was imperative.

"I don't know if I am ready for that, honestly. I don't get off on pain."

"No, I know you don't. Despite your daily antics and your tattoos. I know you don't consciously go out of your way to get hurt." Rubbing his hand in a caressing manner on his face. "It would be to enhance not hurt. I could never really hurt you Steven." Danny watched his lover's reaction. "We can revisit this later."

"Thank you."

Danny's hand moved into Steve's hair and began to massage his head. He hadn't forgotten that he was going to fuck Steve, but he knew his lover needed some time. One of the things Rachel enjoyed is that Danny could stay hard for quite a while he fucked her through multiple orgasms. It was why they still had sex even when their marriage was all but over. "What else?"

"As you can see I like anal play. In fact, when I go out hunting it is usually for men. Tonight I wanted to be fucked. We had such a shit week I just wanted to forget. Usually I do the fucking, but tonight I needed to be fucked. Thank you for that." Steve kissed Danny on the lips.

"We aren't done, but you are welcome." Danny was rubbing Steve's back where he could reach.

"I didn't suspect we were done." The smirk returned. "I usually don't pick up women. They want more than I have time to give. Usually Catherine comes in town when I am almost to the point where I need soft curves and delicate features. So it has worked." Steve closes his eyes and sighs. "I want so much. Sometimes I am afraid to ask for it. Even from Catherine." He opened his eyes and looked at Danny. "Will I be able to ask? Or will it always be your way?"

"I want to know everything, I don't already know, about you. I want to know if we do something you don't like. If there is something you want to try. In the bedroom I am in charge or when it comes to sex really. But I am more that willing to discuss your wants and needs. I expect to." Danny caressed Steve's face again. "I am a greedy bastard. I want all of you even the needy parts Steven. I want it all. Nothing you ask will ever be unwanted. We will discuss anything new in our relationship. Like the blindfold. I would love to tie you up and blindfold you and tease you for hours, but you are uncomfortable with it. So for now it is off the table."

"Just like that?"

A quick nod. "Just like that. I may be a possessive, demanding son of a bitch, but I also care about my lovers. I don't want to destroy the trust we have. To have this kind of relationship takes trust. A lot of it. We have a trust between us that very few people have. I am hoping we can improve upon it."

"Did you have this kind of relationship with Rachel?" Steve looked away from Danny as he asked.

Putting a finger under his chin and returning Steve's eyes to his. "Yes. Rachel and I had a mild dom/sub relationship. She, for a while, enjoyed the aspect of me possessing her in bed. Of taking what I wanted and giving what was needed. I have been like this for a long time. I have had 4 lovers with whom I have shared a mild dom/sub relationship with since high school and one relationship where I was the sub. So I know what you feel and go through when I want my needs met. I will always meet your needs. Even if you don't know what you need to begin with."

"You really want me? I can be a bastard in my own right."

Danny's smiled intensely. "I have followed your dangerous, thrill seeking, military ass around for over two years. I know exactly what I want. And what I want is you. We have been fucking for a little more than three hours and I can't get enough. I am going to fuck you again shortly now that you have rested. Make no mistake. I only crawl into beds I chose to crawl into."

"What about tonight? Were you out hunting too?" Steve lifted his hand and touched Danny's face. He saw a flash of something there, but he wasn't sure what.

"No, I was not out hunting. I was out for a drink debating what to do next. Little did I realize I would find my next lover at the bar." Steve saw the look again, but let it go. "I almost didn't follow you to the alley. You are too close to my life. You are dangerous for me. I can't rein you in during our work life. How would you do in my sex life? Because I am very particular."

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny continues to push Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM is still a new world for me. It is building up and there will be more than sex. Thank you for staying with me through this.

Steve moved in to kiss Danny, licking his way into his mouth. 

Danny allowed it. He enjoyed letting Steve take the initiative on this. Indeed, Steve knew how to kiss and he seemed to enjoy it. 

Leaning back Steve smiled softly. "I'm glad you took the chance, Danny - Sir. I didn't know I wanted you in my bed until I saw your smile in the bar. Then I knew I had to have you. That I wanted you to take over my life here too."

"Come here." He pulled Steve's mouth to his and they continued kissing. Steve rolled on his side and pulled Danny into him. It was the closest they had been since this whole thing started. Danny could feel Steve's need for reassurance in the way he was touching. Rubbing all over like Danny would disappear. Now that he had him, would he vanish? Danny could also feel Steve's erection poking him in the stomach. Not bad recovery time. Leaning back. "How many times are you good for generally?"

"Two out of the gate so I am kind of surprised I am already hard. It must be you." Steve's smile is crooked. He runs his hand through his hair.

"Good to know. I'll let you in on a secret. I can go for almost an hour." Watching Steve's reaction was almost amazing. His eyebrows rose and his mouth shaped in an 'O' shape. "So it could be a while." Danny said with a bright grin.

"Oh God you're going to kill me." Steve delved back into his mouth and Danny allowed him to devour it. Tongues battled and teeth mashed; breathless and wet. Danny was using the time to think about how he wanted to do this. There were a couple of ways he wanted to fuck Steve, but his original plan of him on his lap was vetoed. He wanted this to last good and long. He wanted to fuck Steve for as long as he could until Steve was in tears begging to let come.

He pushed Steve over onto his back without breaking the kiss and crawled on top. Slotting his legs between Steve's their erections rubbed together enticingly. Breaking the kiss Steve moaned. "Yes, I want to hear you Steven. I want to hear your cries, screams, and sounds. If you hold them back I will hold back. Do we understand each other?" He used a thrust to make his point. 

"Yes, Sir."

Reaching over Danny snagged the lube and a condom. Rolling the condom on, he slathered himself with lube. "Now babe, I am going to fuck you slow, long and hard. You will only come when I say you can. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir."

Putting the lube on the bed Danny shifted down some and lifted Steve's hips. When Steve got the idea he bent his knees to assist Danny. Moving in and with one push Danny was inside. "Shit Steven. You're as tight as earlier. This is going to be good. I will make it good for us."

"Please, Sir. I need to. I need to forget. Please."

"Remember I want your words and your sounds, Steven. And this," grabbing Steve's cock in his hand, "is mine."

"Yes." Picking up the lube Danny drizzled some on Steve's cock. Running his hand up and down a few times he felt Steve tense. "Please. Tighter." Danny hadn't even begun to move. Thinking about the request he smiled down at Steve. Gripping tighter he began fisting Steve. "Jesus. Please. Ahhhh oh please."

"Please what McGarrett?"

"Call me Steven please Sir. And move. Dear God move."

Smiling down and slowly jacking Steve off. "Do you prefer Steven to McGarrett in bed?" Steve was nodding. "I can do that for you, baby."

"Oh God, Sir. Thank you." Steve was panting and all Danny was doing was jacking him off. 

Letting go of Steve's erection earned him a moan of loss. Lifting up to use his thighs Danny began to thrust, slowly at first, before he found an angle. Steve was using his legs to help. Just like in their professional life, Danny loved the fact that they still had a silent communication even in the bedroom. "Jesus." Danny smiled. They have liftoff. 

Thrusting slowly, but deeply Danny took his time fucking Steve. Steve was panting and moaning each time Danny found his prostate. He was beginning to sweat and Danny loved watching the sweat begin to pool on his chest. Leaving one hand on his hip Danny reached for one of Steve's nubs. Gently he rubbed over it until it peaked. Then with fierceness he twisted it. "Oh my God, yes Sir, please. Your mouth – please - your teeth - something. Please Sir."

Danny twisted the other nipple until it was peaking and enjoyed the sounds coming from his lover. Leaning forward with his hands on his hips, he gave Steve what he wanted. Sucking and nibbling and licking his nubs. "Harder. Please God harder." Smiling around the swollen, red nipple he bit harder. "Yes, Jesus yes Sir. Thank you, Sir." This was going to be fun. Thrusting slowly and patiently he wanted to feel Steve come apart under him. Until he could no longer stand it and came between them only then would Danny let himself go and enjoy his release.

Lavishing more bites and sucking on his nipples Danny felt Steve buck up for more friction between their bodies. He would allow him do that for the time being; Steve was making such beautiful sounds. "You sound so wonderful, Steven. Using your sounds and words for me. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir." His head fell back and his throat was exposed. Danny took the opportunity to nip and suckle Steve's exposed neck. Steve was his now and he would mark him how he saw fit. Angling a little deeper he got a gasp out of Steve. When he started sucking on Steve's Adam's apple he got a quiet sob sound. "Please. Fucking move faster. I need more."

Whispering into Steve's throat, "In good time, Steven, in good time." Going back to sucking and nibbling down his collarbone. He couldn't reach the neck and shoulder gap, but that was okay. He had all weekend to mark his lover. So Danny settled for kissing and sucking his way back to Steve's swollen nipples. "Tell me if I bite too hard, Steven."

"Yes, bite hard. Please Sir. Make them hurt. Fuck me harder, God I need you so bad. Please Sir. Please."

"You are a good sailor aren't you, Steven. I will fuck you as fast or as slow as I want to. You are mine. Do you understand what that means?" Biting down enough to elicit a moan from Steve.

"Yes. Oh, God yes. Please more. Anything just anything." Moaning and pushing into Danny's stomach for friction. Leaning back to concentrate on thrusting into Steve, he worked on hitting Steve's prostate. Panting and sobbing was now coming from Steve and he was unable to continue to use Danny's stomach for friction. "Please Sir. I am so close. I need to, please I beg of you. God please."

"You are doing very well using your words, Steven. I may let you come if it pleases me." Danny was watching his lover; head thrown back eyes squeezed shut, and panting. Tongue swiping on his dry lips. He was a thing of beauty. Apparently Danny had left a couple of bruises on his neck and chest. This pleased him. It was rare that he lost control in the bedroom and this was no exception. Wanting to give his lover what he deserved. "You are so beautiful begging me, Steven."

Taking Steve's cock in his hand he heard and felt the deep moan that issued from his lover. 

"Yes, oh, Jesus fuck. Please, Danny. Sir. Please let me come." 

Danny sped up some moving faster into Steve. He wanted to hear those beautiful sounds for hours, but Steve wasn't going to last that long. They would be working on stamina soon; he wanted Steve to be able to be fucked until Danny was done with him. Needing to know how long his lover could hold on. Now that Steve was starting to sob for relief it was time to let him come. 

Timing his thrusts with fisting Steve's cock Danny slowly began to speed up. Every time Danny hit Steve's prostate he let out a sob. There were tears leaking out his eyes and he was panting like he had run a marathon. Danny was barely even breathing heavy. Oh, this was going to be fun training Steve to take his cock on a regular basis. "Babe, I want you to hold off. Can you do that for me?"

"Ah, God Sir. I can try. Please. I will try for you." It came out as a whine. He was ready. Danny wanted to be there with him.

Danny sped up. He stopped fisting Steve's cock and put both his hands on Steve's hips; in the same places he had left bruises earlier. Steve was openly sobbing as Danny began to pound into him. Making himself give up control Danny continued to pound into Steve. "Okay baby. Do you think you can come from me pounding you? Or do you need help?" Starting to finally sound winded Danny smiled when Steve looked at him.

With tears running down his face Steve said. "I want your hand Sir. Please. I need it."

"Okay." Taking Steve's cock in his hand he began to squeeze and fist with his thrusts. Steve started a keening wail as he was assaulted from both the front and the back. Danny was smirking proudly at his lover. Pounding hard into the taller man Danny felt his balls begin to tighten. Before his orgasm crashed over his Steve came over his hand with a wail. The tightening of Steve's ass brought Danny over the top and he came within his lover.

Thrusting several more times before stopping Danny carefully pulled himself out and lowered Steve back to the bed. His lover was shaking from his orgasm. Removing the condom and tossing it in the trash Danny crawled over to Steve and gathered him in his arms. "Oh baby you did so well; I am so proud of you. You were magnificent."

Steve was shaking for several minutes before he calmed down. "Thank you. I have never had this happen before."

"I pushed you pretty hard Steven. It will happen again until you have the stamina to keep up with me." Danny was kissing and nuzzling the back of Steve's neck. "I would never push you too far, Steven. Do you trust me?"

"With all that I am, Sir. With all that I am."

Danny held Steve until the taller man turned onto his back and man handled Danny across him. With Danny's head resting on his shoulder, a leg across Steve's legs and his hand resting on his stomach. "Is this the way it's going to be you Neanderthal?"

A quiet chuckle. "I enjoy holding my lovers. You should get used to it."

"Do you want this to become a regular thing, Steve? Because I don't do casual." He lifted his head to watch Steve.

A soft smile played on Steve's lips. "I want this Danny. I want to play with you in the bedroom and work with you during the day. I didn't know I wanted it until tonight. Now I want it all."

Danny couldn't help but return the smile. "You know tonight you have spoken more than I have ever heard you speak."

A blush colored Steve's cheeks. "You insisted I use my words and you asked valid questions that didn't have simple yes or no answers. I blame you."

Laughing and giving Steve a kiss. "Go to sleep you gorgeous tree man. I'll be here in the morning."

"Danny?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you. I needed to forget today and you gave that to me."

Another kiss. "You're welcome. Now sleep."

"Yes, Sir."

Danny laid his head back down and thought about his situation. It had been a while since he'd had a submissive. In fact, he hadn't one since Rachel and that had ended spectacularly. This thing with Steve could also end badly. 

What was he thinking? He and Steve were already too close, best friends. Now they had entered into a sexual relationship. If Danny admitted it to himself he was already half in love with Steve. 

How long until Steve got tired of games and wanted out? Could Danny's heart handle that?

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrit always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes the initiative in waking Danny up.

It had been a long time since he had any lover besides Catherine stay the night. This was a nice way to wake up. Steve had forgone his morning swim to merely watch Danny sleep. Even after all this time the man could still surprise him. The strength of power and confidence he exuded in the bedroom was an amazing turn-on. Danny had been true to his word. He had made Steve forget. By the end of the night all Steve's brain could think about was Danny's cock in his ass and the way he kept wringing out sounds from Steve.

Honestly, Steve had never come even close to weeping from having sex, but Danny had kept at him until all Steve had left were the tears. He had felt so amazing afterwards. Trusting Danny enough to let him see the tears. It was soothing and unexpectedly cathartic. To know Danny had the stamina to keep pounding exquisitely until Steve was a blubbering mess was a sight indeed. It was the first time Steve had felt so basic; there was nothing, but Danny's cock in his ass - it felt amazing. 

Steve had aches in places he hadn't used in years. It had been years since he had anal sex and Danny was a demanding lover. Asking too much; expecting so much more. He loved it. This was an extension of Danny he never expected to see, but it was so purely Danny to ask for more than Steve was willing to give. He made Steve want to be more at work. Better! In bed he demanded more from Steve. Use your words Steven, popped into his head. Yes, use my words. Danny wanted so much. Could Steve give him that?

Don't get him wrong; Steve loved the games. The stern, but never raised voice that demanded more. Telling him to push harder than he had pushed in a long time, if not ever. Steve missed military life. Where you lived off the commands of others all you do is follow orders and life is simple. Following Danny's orders in bed was amazing. He wanted to show Danny that he was a good military man and could follow orders without comment. Watching Danny twitch a little while dreaming Steve wondered what more this amazing man could give him. Could he help Steve forget in bed? Let go and be free to enjoy? 

Being a Type A personality was who he was. He led people for a living. He gave orders and expected them to be followed. Steve was in charge. Could he give that up to Danny? Thinking honestly to himself he realized he already had. Danny and he had a true partnership. Danny made suggestions to Steve's ideas and they worked together toward a goal. It was no longer about his orders, but rather their orders. Their combined thoughts became orders. Could this sexual relationship fill something that Steve didn't know he missed until Danny ordered him around?

Could he let Danny order him around in the bedroom? Danny had said there would be times when what Steve wanted would and could happen, but after last night Steve was almost willing to give up complete control to Danny. He had never had a lover reduce him to tears because the sex was so extraordinary that all he had left. And Danny's stamina? Jesus the man was a machine. He could have kept fucking Steve for longer Steve was sure of it. 

Yes, yes he could keep having this kind of relationship with Danny. Letting Danny be in charge of their sex life. Put his wants, desires, and needs in Danny's hands. Steve had proven last night that he was more than up to the challenge. It helped that Danny knew him. Knew things about him that no other living soul knew. Danny was his best friend. If Steve was honest Danny was the closest lover he had ever had. Catherine knew him, but theirs was a relationship based on mutual need and friendship. This thing with Danny was about more. It was about meeting a need that Steve didn't know he had. 

Admittedly Steve likes to cuddle, but other than with Catherine he never tried to cuddle with a lover. Until last night. All he wanted to do was hold Danny to show him how much he appreciated what had happened between them. Yes, he used his words last night, but Danny was doing something to his heart that Steve didn't know how to handle. He wanted to take care of Danny like Danny took care of him. Wanted to give back as much pleasure and care that Danny had given him.

This was so new to him. Danny had said there were rules and Steve knew they would talk more about those as things progressed, but would it be against the rules to blow Danny? Wake him up with Steve's mouth on his cock? Because Steve wanted that - to taste Danny.

Mind made up Steve moved slowly on the bed so that he was between Danny's knees. The man was asleep on his back spread eagle like he owned the bed. Steve kind of guessed he did because he never wanted Danny in another bed again. That realization struck him as he bent down to lick Danny's cock. He wanted Danny in his bed forever. A little shocked at this, but he was going to think about it later. He was now a man on a mission. To wake Danny up appropriately.

This was the first time he had seen Danny's cock up close. It was bigger than he thought it would be even semi-erect. He had been pretty impressed when he saw it last night, but now in the early morning light it was beautiful. A pale color with a nest of darker blonde hair nestled with it. When it got hard it would definitely be a mouthful. Steve hadn't given a blow job in years; he just hoped it would be good enough for Danny. If Danny could truly stay hard for an hour would Steve be able to break that control?

Admiring the beautiful cock Steve moved down to lick it. A long slow lick from base to tip. When he reached the tip he used his tongue on the slit. Danny's cock twitched at the attention. Smiling to himself he began to lick and nibble his way up and down Danny's cock. As it lengthened and hardened Steve began to hear moaning from Danny. That was a good sign. He played with Danny's balls while he tongued the slit on the cock. 

"Steve," a sleep rough voiced spoke above him.

"Shhh I am learning about this beautiful cock." Steve took just the tip of Danny's cock into his mouth.

"Ahhh," a quiet groan from Danny. Sucking the tip like a lollipop Steve placed his hand around the base of the cock and started to fist Danny. His other hand was rolling Danny's balls gently. 

Smiling to himself Steve followed his hand up and down on the tip of Danny's cock. He felt it growing for him under his ministrations. Danny had an impressive erection and Steve loosened his jaw to be able to take it all. Steve wouldn't be able to swallow all of him, but that was why he had his hand.

Danny was beginning to move his hips, not enough to choke Steve, but enough that Steve removed his hand from Danny's balls and placed an arm over Danny's hips. He wanted to make this good for Danny, but it wouldn't be good to gag on his cock. Which Steve hoped was fully erect because if it got any bigger his mouth wouldn't be able to handle it.

A wicked thought crossed his mind. Danny was moaning and panting some. Steve knew Danny was in charge in the bedroom. He had gotten away with blowing him so far, but Steve wanted to mark Danny. He wanted to give him a nice hickey on his hip. Like the finger bruises Steve had on his hips from Danny's strong hands. So releasing Danny's cock he moved to the pale hip and started to suck.

Steve was enjoying marking Danny. "Jesus, Steven. We will discuss marking later." This comment earned an honest to God giggle out of the taller man. When he felt the bruise was dark enough he looked up at Danny. Who was smiling affectionately at him. "Just what are you up to this morning, Steven?"

"Enjoying sucking your cock, Sir." Returning the warm smile.

Danny's laughter rang through the room. "You are off the mark there, sailor." Steve quickly returned to Danny's cock which he had been fisting slowly and sucked on the head of it. "Or not." A sigh.

Grinning to himself he went back to sucking and licking and fisting Danny's cock. Using his tongue on the slit before swallowing as much of Danny as he could. A small amount of teeth and he slowly raised his head to see Danny's expression. Danny's head was back and he was panting. Eyes closed and mouth open. It was beautiful. Suddenly Steve wanted to kiss that mouth and have Danny fuck him, but he knew they had all weekend to do that. This was more important.

Bobbing his head and watching Danny's reactions, while Danny was encouraging him with words. "Jesus Steven. That mouth of yours. You are doing so good, baby. It feels so good." Giving Danny so much pleasure had Steve rubbing himself on the bed while swallowing as much as he could.

Sticking one finger in his mouth along side Danny's cock Steve got it wet and rubbed it along Danny's tight little hole. "Christ Steven. Yes, you can do that. Please." Taking intuitive was good Steve was learning. Slowly he slid his finger into Danny's hot hole. Sliding in and out in time with his mouth. "Oh Steven the things you make me want to do to you. The things you are doing to me. Please Steven. God please."

Steve carefully began searching for Danny's prostate. Once he found it he rubbed it with vigor. "Yes, Steven oh God yes." Tonguing the vein on the back of Danny's cock Danny was trying to move his hips. Arm firmly in place Steve hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder.

Every time Steve bobbed his head he tightened his tongue and ran it up and down the vein. Rubbing Danny's prostrate the whole time. "Steven you better swallow or back off." Steve looked up at Danny's wrecked expression. "Ah God damn it Steven. Please. Harder. Oh God harder." Following orders he did. Constantly rubbing the prostate and sucking with everything he had.

"Jesus Christ." Danny came with a yell. Steve swallowed all Danny had to give. Sucking him through his orgasm. He stopped rubbing Danny's prostrate, but continued with gentle sucking. Removing his finger from Danny's ass he moved his own hand down to his hard cock. "Mine damn it. That is mine."

Looking up Steve could see Danny was looking down at him. He was looking at Steve with a dark expression. Finally releasing the cock from his mouth. "Please Sir. I am so close."

A soft smile. "I am being generous this morning because of how I woke up. Okay Steven you may have relief."

"Thank you Sir." Steve reached between his legs and took himself in hand. Rubbing his fingers over the cockhead he moaned.

"Look at me sailor!" Steve couldn't ignore the command. He looked up at Danny. "I want to see your eyes when you come."

"Oh God. Yes, Sir." He was close. Fisting himself and twisting his hand over the cockhead he was nearing his orgasm. Knowing Danny had given his permission he kept watching his lover. "Please can I come Sir?"

"Very good sailor. Yes, I want to see your beautiful face when you come." 

A couple more tugs and twists and he was coming. "Oh God. So good. Sir it is so good." Watching Danny the whole time, he saw the smile on Danny's lips and returned it.

"You are mine Steven. All your orgasms belong to me." It was a look Steve had never seen before on Danny. He looked almost jealous.

"This is for you Sir. It is because of you." He brought his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers. The expression on Danny's face changed to a darker look. Steve heard a quiet growl. Instead of his own mouth he reached his hand up to Danny's mouth. Who promptly took his fingers in his mouth. "Yours. Sir." Danny hummed around his fingers and they continued to watch each other while Danny cleaned his hand.

They lay there watching each other. Steve laid his head on Danny's muscular thigh. When Danny finished with his hand, Steve laid his hand on Danny's chest. The dark look had passed and Danny looked pleased. "To what do I owe the wake up call this morning Steven?"

"I wanted to thank you for such a memorable night. I wanted your cock in my mouth almost as much as I wanted it in my ass. Sir I wanted to taste you." Steve said openly and slightly smiling.

"You have institutive I will give you that." Danny looked at him with a stern look. "This morning that is rewarded, but be careful about being too forward with your wants. You will need to learn to ask."

Steve watched Danny a moment before answering. This was new to him and he was learning where and what the boundaries were. They still needed to talk about this, but it was so hot that Danny wanted to possess him. That he wanted everything Steve had to give and wanted to own it. "Yes, Sir. I will ask next time." He seriously thought about being flippant, but decided against it.

"Good." They continued to watch each other. "We should get some food. It was an active night and I could use some coffee."

Steve moved first and crawled up the bed. Stopping an inch from Danny's face. "Can I kiss you good morning Sir?"

A warm smile. "Steve that is something you will never have to ask permission for. Just like if you need a hug or cuddling."

Matching the smile. "Thank you Danny." And kissed him deeply. Morning breath be damned. He chased the taste of himself in Danny's mouth. Danny's hands on his biceps. "Good morning Danno." It startled a laugh out of the other man. "Let's go eat." Hopping off the bed Steve went to his drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers. He tossed the pair toward the bed. Grabbing a second pair he slid them on. "Get dressed Danno. I'll get coffee started." With that he headed out of the room.

As he headed down the stairs he found himself smiling. He could kiss Danny any time he wanted. It was a small joy to know he could. This was something that only very deep in himself had he wished for. Now he had permission to kiss, hug and cuddle with the smaller man whenever he wanted. Steve wondered if that meant the office too?

Fiddling with the coffee maker he began to think of their situation. In the light of day it seemed a stark reality. Could he really give up all his control to Danny in the bedroom? And what was it Danny said about safe words? Why would Steve need safe words? So that they hadn't done anything Steve didn't want or need. Was there more Danny wanted? He mentioned tying Steve up and blind folding him, but he said he could hold off on the blind folds. Did he want to spank him? Did Steve want him to spank him?

Steve was standing drinking a cup of coffee and contemplating what Danny had said the night before when Danny walked in. Going straight for the coffee Danny smiled at him. "You think any harder SuperSEAL your brain is going to melt!" Taking a drink from his own coffee.

"Why would I need safe words?" Steve blurted out.

"Because sometimes our play will be rough. Rougher than when I took you in the motel." Danny sat down facing Steve. "I want you to always feel safe. The truth is the submissive has the most power in this relationship. If you say your safe word for no then we stop. Doesn't matter what I want. But I always use two safe words. One for caution that this is not something I am really sure about and one for stop. I would never push you past your limits, but I want to make sure you are safe."

Contemplating that Steve sat down at the table. "Do you want food?"

"I could eat." Another swallow of coffee.

"We have oatmeal or we could go out?"

Danny watched Steve and Steve watched Danny back. "I think we have a lot to talk about. So oatmeal would be the best choice."

Steve nodded. "Do you want fruit or nuts or brown sugar?" At Danny's head shake Steve began making instant oatmeal. His mind on what Danny had said. Two safe words. One for caution and one for stop. The submissive has all the power? Even though Danny had taken last night. Or had he given? "If I had said stop last night the second time we have sex would you have stopped?"

Seeming to think about the answer Danny looked at him carefully. "If you had truly wanted to stop I would have."

"This is why we need safe words isn't it? Because when it felt like too much I wanted you to stop, but I wanted you to keep going." Steve placed the oatmeal in the microwave.

"Part of the reason." Danny took a drink of coffee. "The other reason is I want you always to feel safe. Those words will keep you safe. That is why they are there. I never want to push you past your limits. You know them better than I do, but I know you pretty well. However, I still am learning what you are like in the bedroom and concerning sex. So things like safe words are important."

Steve leaned against the counter and ran his hand through his hair. Crossing his arms he stared at Danny. "I don't think I need safe words." He knew he was being stubborn, but if Danny tried to take more than Steve was willing to give Steve could easily stop him.

"They are for both our safety Steve. For you to be able to stop me and for me to know where your limits are." Danny was sitting watching Steve. "Are you being stubborn because you think you can take me? Stop me when you don't think I would stop myself?" He saw the blush and smiled lightly. "Steve when something as intense as you experienced last night you tell me. Could you have stopped me when you were that far gone?"

Breaking eye contact he lowered his head. Danny had him there. He was so far gone when he started to sob for release it would have been easy for Danny to do anything he wanted to him. For a moment he hated Danny. He had pushed him to his limits and it made him vulnerable. "Pineapple for caution." He mumbled. Danny was right. They needed safe words.

"Okay." It was softly spoken. "And for stop?"

"Navy." When he received no response he looked up at Danny who merely nodded at him. The microwave beeped and he pulled out the oatmeal. Handing one to Danny he doctored his up with some almonds and dried apple chunks. He sat down across from Danny. After taking a bite he looked back at Danny who had an odd expression on his face. "What?"

"I'm just trying to decide if Navy is a good idea. As I am always joking you are in a different branch of the service and you are always saying, Navy Damnit Navy." Danny said.

"Can it be changed later if it becomes a problem?" Another bite of oatmeal. In fact, Steve was halfway through his and Danny hadn't even begun to eat his.

Finally taking a bite of oatmeal. "Yes, it can be changed."

"Can it be used during punishment?" Steve asked quietly. He was worried that the punishment would be bad.

Placing his spoon back in the oatmeal Danny ran both hands through his wildly crazy hair. "No, Steve it cannot be used during punishment." Before Steve could interrupt Danny raised his hand. "Wait." Steve nodded for Danny to go ahead. "I will never beat you or strike you for punishment. Punishment would fit the crime. If you are caught masturbating I will deny you orgasms until I believe you have learnt your lesson. If you are caught with another person in any sort of compromising position, unless it is task force orientated, this relationship will be over." Steve watched Danny carefully. His face was almost neutral. "Like this morning you went to give yourself relief. If you do something like that without permission I may chose to deny you an orgasm or make you chose. Please me or yourself. I don't want to punish you Steve, I want to give you pleasure. But you would need to agree that all of your pleasure is mine."

Steve had watched Danny through the whole explanation. He said he would never strike as punishment. "Would you strike me in pleasure?"

"Only if we agree to it. I would never go past a padded paddle or my hand. I don't believe in caning or riding crops or anything like that. It is a hard limit for me." Danny took a large bite to eat. 

It was hard getting his head around this. Steve felt as though they were discussing a grocery list at how calm this all was. "Hard limit?"

"A limit that will never be crossed. There are soft limits and hard limits. Right now you have made blind folds a soft limit. Something you might be willing to try. A hard limit is something that will never be done. We both have limits Steve." Scratching his neck. "We will learn them as time goes forward, but if it is a hard limit there is no trying to talk the other into it. It is a limit that will never be done." Danny scrubbed his face. "This is a lot of shit so early in the morning Steve."

"I know it is, but I want to ask to fuck you after breakfast and I needed to know these things." He ducked his head shyly when he said it. "You just keep mentioning things I don't know about." Taking his last bite of oatmeal.

Danny chuckled at him. "Fuck me huh?" He got a shy smile and a nod from Steve. "I think we can do that." Steve watched him eat the rest of his oatmeal in silence. Taking the dishes he quickly washed them up.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

Not sure how to say it so he braced himself for it. He was pretty sure after last night he was falling for his partner. Steve wanted the man in more than his bed. The games were great and he enjoyed what Danny had done to him so far, but now he was curious about where this might be going. "What about making love?"

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con crit welcome and so are any comments.  
> I had to do this to you, but this will be the last post for a couple of weeks. We are moving from California to Ohio on Tuesday and I won't have computer access until I get it set up on the flip side. Hopefully this will ONLY last 1 Sunday (8/5) and I will be back posting ASAP. If I can I might post chapter 5 during the week :) So please forgive. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny discuss making love. Will Danny accept what Steve is wanting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentleman. I am SO very sorry for being gone for so long. It took almost 3 weeks to get everything up and running how it should. Which means I didn't get chapter 5 to my beta's at the right time to get it posted. So my lovely beta's Huntress69 and ellie_pierson I thank you SO very much. You make my work look good :) This is a difficult chapter for me. It is the first one where the boys don't have sex. They actually talk about what is going on. At least some of what is going on. So please bare with me. If you came for sex there is more coming next week :) Please stay for this weeks edition where they are talking about their relationship. Thank you for staying with me. I appreciate it.

"What do you mean by 'making love' Steve?" Danny watched several expressions cross Steve's face at that question. His shy smile almost Danny's undoing.

"Just what I meant." Bright eyes stared into Danny's. "I think I am falling for you and I enjoy the games, but do you ever give up control enough in the bedroom to make love?"

Watching the other man silently for a while Danny formulated an answer. If Steve was falling for him then he might have more than a submissive in the bedroom on his hands. He may have an equal partner. Something he hadn't had since Rachel in the early years. He kept control so he didn't get hurt like Rachel had hurt him so deeply. Could he love Steve fully? It wasn't something he had ever considered. Danny was attracted to him and already had a deep emotional connection to the man, but he kept himself under control enough not to cross that line. "I don't know if I can Steve. Rachel cut me pretty deeply. Twice. I don't know if I could give up enough control to let someone get that close again." Which was almost a lie because if anyone was that close to Danny it was Steve.

Steve stayed there, leaning against the sink. He remained silent just watching Danny. It was a little unnerving to be the object of his laser focus, but he also knew that Steve was thinking about what Danny said. Not wanting to rush him, Danny got up and refilled his coffee mug. Sitting back down, he took a sip and waited. When Steve was finally ready to speak he would be there. "What I had with Catherine was just sex. I love her like a friend, but I have never been in love with her." Steve uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair. "What we have done in the last 12 hours has blown my mind, Danny. It was something I didn't know I wanted or needed." 

Danny took a drink of his coffee and waited. He knew it was be hard for Steve to use his words when it came to emotions. What he really wanted to do was command Steve to use his words, but if this was going where Danny worried it was going he wanted to let Steve be Steve, not something Danny had commanded. "I have had conflicting feelings for you for a while now." Steve crossed his arms again in protection. "Since Halawa actually." He bowed his head. It didn't take anyone special to see Steve was getting frustrated. "I didn’t want to admit to myself that what I was feeling was more than you being my best friend. But when you joined me in that alley last night I had to admit to myself I wanted you. I wanted this."

Blowing out another deep breath and hanging his head Steve was no longer looking at Danny. He was staring at the floor. "The reason I was crying so hard last night after you fucked me into submission is because I let myself accept that I want this from you. I want all of you. You in my life. You in my bed. I want to decorate Mary's old room in Grace colors." Quietly he looked up at Danny and said, "I want to have the dream."

Waiting to see if Steve was going to say more Danny smiled softly. Seeing that Steve was finished Danny took a drink and gathered his thoughts. "Steve." He stopped. This man knew every bad thing that had ever happened to him. He'd been there for him through the second colossal failure with Rachel. The implosion that was Gabrielle. Steve knew all his childhood traumas and was his best friend. What he was offering was something Danny didn't want to accept. If he did he risked getting broken again. "Steve." He tried again. "I don't know if I can risk my heart again. It's been so damaged by everything the last few years." Danny faltered and couldn't continue. It was rare for him to shutter his emotions, but he was in real trouble of giving in to Steve. Steve was already so close to his heart.

"I understand." Seeing the shutters close down behind Steve's eyes Danny knew he had probably lost Steve. It was rare that Steve opened up so honestly. He gave so much, so freely, but seldom asked for anything for himself.

"I don't think you do." Danny stood up and walked over to Steve. Standing in front of him, Danny gave in to the urge to touch Steve by putting his hand on one of his crossed arms. "With you I am at a huge risk. If I lost you as my best friend it would probably end me. You and Grace and 5-0 are the only things holding me together. I've just been so hurt and broken by past relationships recently, I don't want to lose you too." He squeezed gently until Steve looked at him. "You are too important to me."

"You won't lose me Danny." He could see that Steve believed it. "I know you call me emotionally constipated and I am. My family situation and the military did little to help that. I just know that when I think of my future you are in it. You are it." Taking a breath he gripped Danny's hand. "I don't know what love is. I just know I don't want to lose you either. You are my family. Not just my Ohana with Chin and Kono, but my family. You and Grace."

"You're family too, Steve." Danny held onto Steve's hand. He knew this was hard for Steve, but he was trying. Why was Danny so afraid of trusting the one person who had his trust explicitly?

Steve reached out with his free hand and caressed Danny's cheek. "But not like I want you to be."

Leaning into Steve's touch, he could get used to this. Their equality, love, but could he give up control? Trust his heart one more time? Give it to Steve? It was true that Steve owned so much of him already. They lived in each others pockets. They accepted each others faults. Last night and then this morning had shown him how good it could be. Have someone who could handle him and trust him in the bedroom and now have someone who could love him despite his need for control. Love him because of it. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I don't know, Steve."

"I get that you have been hurt Danny, but I've never hurt you. Have I?" As if Steve couldn't stand the distance anymore he pulled Danny into a hug. Danny went willingly. "I knew I had profound feelings for you. Feelings I didn't want to dig too deeply into. Last night you showed me how great this thing between us could be. I want more. I want to keep having this." Steve's arms came up around Danny's waist pulling him closer. "I don't know enough about Dom/sub relationships, but I do know Dom/sub relationships don't necessarily equate love. I do love you Danny Williams. More than I ever thought possible. If all I can have is you in control in the bedroom I will take it because you are my best friend who loves me for me."

Holding on for dear life, Danny was scared. He hated not being in control. It was why he liked control in the bedroom. His professional and personal life was never in his control. Could he trust himself one more time to believe in someone? Believe in Steve? Hope that Steve wouldn't destroy him like so many others before him? Gabby had left him because she couldn't take his controlling issues in the bedroom. Rachel had left him for Stan, twice. Greg had left him in college because he couldn't handle Danny's possessiveness. Is it possible that Steve could be the one who wanted to keep him? "Steve I don't know."

There was so much he wanted to say. Steve had spoken so eloquently and that was a rare thing. He was laying his heart on the line and Danny was just so scared. He didn't have faith in himself anymore. Didn't believe that he could have it all. So much had been taken from him and he never got what he wanted. Danny was sure he could love Steve forever, but could he really take that chance? Could he honestly take what Steve was offering? Would it be forever or just until Steve couldn't handle his control issues and possessiveness? Sure he accused Steve of having control issues, but he was okay with that. Steve needed someone who could let him not be in control for a while. Just like everyone did.

They stood there with Danny's arms hanging to the side. Steve holding him. Finally Danny reached out and put his arms around Steve and heard him sigh. He wasn't sure what he was doing. This could end so spectacularly bad. The man in his arms had so much power to hurt Danny. "Steve," it was quiet.

"Shh Danny. Just let me hold you." How long they stood there Danny didn't know. With his head on Steve's shoulder and upper chest, the silence was only broken by their breathing. "Let me make love to you Danny." 

Danny was still unsure. "Steve?"

"Let me show you how good it can be. How much better our lives would be together." Danny felt the kiss on his temple. "Please let me love you."

It came out as a comment, but Danny could feel the question behind it. Felt the request to let Steve take care of him. To love him. Danny knew if he let Steve love him it would be complete. Like everything in his life Steve didn't know how not to give 110% to everything. It would be that way if Danny let himself take that last step and let himself love Steve. Danny knew that Steve was waiting on his answer. All Danny had to do was nod. Steve would take care of him. He would let him play his games in the bedroom, let him be possessive and in control. Just a simple matter of nodding his head yes or saying yes and Steve would show him how he made love.

Danny hadn't made love to anyone recently except Rachel. He didn't love Gabby so he didn't make love to her. Could he still make love? Or had Rachel broken that too! Patience was never Steve's strong suit and Danny had expected him to be twitching by now to get moving, but he was simply holding onto Danny and waiting. Waiting on Danny. All Danny had to do was say yes. Give up control and let Steve show him how good it could be. Steve had let Danny control him and knew that if their relationship continued Steve would let Danny control their bedroom play.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrit and comments are more than welcome.  
> Thank you so very much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it is Steve's turn to be in charge. What happens when Danny let's go for Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to enjoy this. I want to thank my beta's Huntress69 and ellie_pierson for ALL the amazing work they do for me. If it wasn't for them this would be bad and not worth reading.

Danny whispered, "Yes," into Steve's chest.

Steve's arms tightened and the men stayed where they were. He knew this was a hard decision for Danny. The usually confident man had been hurt too many times. This was one time Danny wouldn't be hurt. Steve would do everything in his power to protect Danny like he did on the job, but this time it would be Danny's heart he would protect. Until last night he didn't know he wanted this, but now that he had it Steve wasn't going to give it up. Now that he knew so much more about his partner he wanted to keep him forever.

Laying his mouth on Danny's temple he sighed happily. "Yes?" Steve wanted to be sure. Because like Danny Steve didn't share. This time Danny only nodded and Steve was sure that Danny was afraid to speak it out loud again in case Steve took away his offer.

Holding him tightly Steve kissed his temple and hummed. "I love you Danny, all of you."

Softly into his chest. "Are you sure? Because it has been a long time since anyone wanted to make love to me and I don't know if I remember how."

A soft laugh. "Yes, I am sure and I will guide you. Like you are guiding me. Sometimes making love is more important that play Danny." He murmured into Danny's temple. "I want to love you Danny Williams; I want everything you can and have offered me."

"I'm scared, Steve. Rachel was the last person I made love to and look how that turned out." The usually confident man spoke quietly.

"I'm scared, too." Steve sighed and squeezed to reassure the man in his arms. "I've never made love to anyone."

Danny leaned back at that and looked at Steve. "What about Catherine?"

"She is a great friend and we meet a need in each other." Not wanting to let the other man go Steve leaned his forehead on Danny's. "This is new to me. I want it with you. I want to make love to you forever Danny."

"But what about my control issues Steve? I know you call it play, but it is what I need. What I want."

A soft kiss to Danny's lips stopped his words. "We can find an even middle ground. It's something we do everyday at work. Besides I enjoy the play and I don't want to stop, but occasionally I would like to make love to you." Another kiss. "To treasure your body and map it with my tongue and worship you. Take you slowly and sweetly and love you." Another kiss.

"You would be okay with me commanding the bedroom?" Danny looked into Steve's eyes.

Steve kissed him again. "Yes, I would. In fact, I want it. The things we did…Danny, you pushed me until I thought I would shatter and you did shatter me, but you also put me back together. I want that. I want you. It makes me hot thinking about you taking over. It is just that occasionally I want to worship you and love you."

Danny laid his head back on Steve's chest and Steve hugged him tightly. This mercurial man could say no, Steve was prepared for that. It might be early in their relationship, but Steve already loved Danny like a brother. It wasn't that far of a step to be in love with him. "I think we can do that, but you need to use your words Steve. You are doing great, but you need to ask for your needs too. It is allowed."

Nuzzling Danny's hair, which was wildly out of control and Steve loved it, Steve chuckled. "I can talk Danny. I just let you do all the talking because you seem happy to do it."

Danny laughed. "You ass."

"Yes, but I am your ass."

"Damn straight." 

Steve felt the atmosphere change. It seemed that Danny was coming somewhat out of his worried stage. Maybe he was ready for this relationship. Because that was what it was now in Steve's eyes. He just needed to do one thing. Besides making love to Danny he needed to call Catherine and let her know he was with someone now, but he didn't think that was a conversation he should have around Danny. Their relationship still felt a little fragile and he didn't want to cause any trouble if he could help it. "Come upstairs with me Danny."

Stepping out of the embrace Danny took Steve's hand. "Okay." Holding hands the men made their way upstairs. Danny in front and Steve got the pleasure of watching that beautiful ass go up the stairs. He still couldn't believe he was allowed to touch it now. That he would be able to touch it forever. Also, the way Danny wore his boxers made Steve's cock twitch in excitement. 

Danny stopped at the foot of the bed. Steve embraced him. "I'm going to make you feel so good Danny. I want to love you deeply and fully. If it gets too much you can tell me to stop. I will. I just want to worship you and give you everything that I am."

Turning his head Danny tried to look at Steve. "Love me Steve. Please." Twisting him around Steve kissed him. Sweetly and softly. Letting his lips trace Danny's face. The crinkle by his eyes. The furrow of his brow. Tip of his nose. Back to his lips where he kissed the corner before kissing his lips fully. Steve gently took Danny's face in his hands. Kissing him so sweetly he heard the groan from Danny. "Ass, you're going to kill me." Mumbled Danny when their lips were together.

"No better way to go, Danny." Releasing Danny's face he bent down and removed his boxers. "In the middle of the bed." Watching the other man crawl into his messed up bed made Steve smile. This man made his heart ache and stomach clench. Removing his own boxers he sat down on the bed. "Relax. This is my show."

Taking Danny's left foot in his lap he began to rub the soul of the foot. Steve bent down to kiss the top of his foot. Scooting on the bed further Steve massaged Danny's calf muscle. Repeating the same on his right leg. Leaving his thighs and knees alone. Not wanting to aggravate Danny's knee. Straddling Danny's thighs Steve moved his hands to Danny's hips.

Looking up at Danny's face he saw the man was actively watching him. Bending over he began to kiss and nuzzle Danny's stomach. Moving across the cut hips from one side to the other. Being careful not to touch Danny's cock, which was half hard. This was about worship. His fingers played in the golden fuzz on Danny's torso. His mouth and tongue moved in and our of Danny's belly button causing a moan from the man. Steve's eyes met Danny's and he did it again. A smile on Danny's face Steve was going to map every erogenous zone on Danny's body. If it took a lifetime.

Moving back some he worked his way down to the course hair surrounding Danny's semi hard cock. Nosing around the base of the cock and heading backwards where he licked Danny's balls. Kissing, nuzzling and then finally taking one and then the other in his mouth. Causing Danny to curse quietly and his dick to twitch. Sucking on them he watched Danny's head lay back and breaks contact with Steve. "Jesus, Steve." He moaned.

Laving plenty of saliva on them Steve moved onto Danny's now erect cock. Licking a strip up it and sucking in the tip. "Christ." Using his tongue in the slit he is rewarded with some pre cum. He enjoyed Danny's taste earlier this morning, but this was about making love to Danny. Showing him that all of him was loved. Letting Danny's cock free from his mouth to a moan Steve smirked. Moving slowly through Danny's chest hair he made his way to the already hardened nipples on Danny's chest.

Sucking and then biting on the hardened nubs elicited gasps and moans from Danny. Steve would have to remember that Danny's nipples were sensitive. The motions were causing Danny's cock to twitch and it was hitting Steve in the stomach. "Steve, please." The last thing he expected was to hear Danny beg. It made Steve smile. The man was beginning to lose his control. Sucking harder on the left nub had Danny raising his hips into Steve's belly to get friction for his cock.

Licking his way up he let Danny rub himself on Steve's belly. When Steve reached Danny's neck he sucked on his Adam's apple before moving to the side of the neck where it met the shoulder. Biting hard and sucking he felt Danny' bucking harder into his stomach. The sucking was extracting glorious sounds from Danny. Moans and sighs. Steve was so happy to hear those sounds. "Fuck Steve. Please. I need you." The yammering was beautiful to her. The litany of curses was glorious.

A hand came up and pulled Steve to Danny's mouth. That talented mouth shoved his tongue down Steve's throat in excavation. He thoroughly enjoyed letting Danny ravish his mouth. The hand twisted in Steve's hair and pulled him back. "Fuck me, Steve."

Smiling gently. "No Danny. I'm going to make love to you. I am going kiss you stupid and then I will slowly ride you and make love to you."

"Damn you." Crushing Steve's mouth back to his. Danny tried to flip them, but Steve had the upper hand. Using his hands he framed Danny's face and began to slow down their kisses. Back to soft, exploring kisses instead of delving, exploding kisses. Having Danny groan in his mouth had Steve's dick twitching.

Finally Danny allowed Steve to slow them down. Let him go. "I'm going to prepare you Danny."

"About fucking time." The blond growled.

Causing Steve to laugh. "Slow Danny. You did slow last night. Now I am showing you how I make love to you. Use some of your famous control, Danny. Cause I plan on making love to you until you appreciate how I feel about you."

That got a soft smile out of Danny. "Okay. I can do that. For you I can do almost anything." This time he moved up to kiss Steve softly. "Show me Steve. Love me."

Moving up and off Steve went to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Grabbing the condoms and lube he put them on the bed and moved back down between Danny's legs. Kneeling between his legs he had Danny bend his legs. "Can you hand me that pillow? I want to make love to you like this. Face to face."

Danny handed him the pillow and lifted his hips. He also spread his legs further apart to accommodate Steve's body. Steve grabbed the lube and smiled. It was strawberry. Catherine had bought it. She thought it would be a joke, but Steve had shown her he liked it. Pouring some into his hand he grabbed Danny's cock and smoothed some on. This was going to last for both of them. Danny had shown Steve his control the night before, now it was Steve's turn.

Once Danny's cock was lubed up Steve poured more and rubbed around Danny's tight hole. "Please Steve. Please." Slipping a finger gingerly in Steve watched Danny bow up slightly. Pushing in and out Steve watched Danny's reactions. When Danny returned to a prone position Steve slid in a second finger. He pushed in and out twisting as he moved out. "Dammit stop playing." Smirking he purposely slowed down and Steve twisted deep hitting Danny's prostrate. "Jesus Steve." Danny's flagging erection jumped back to full hardness.

When Danny began to rock and push onto Steve's fingers he added the third finger then twisted and scissored his fingers apart. Opening Danny up for him. Making sure to hit Danny's prostate so he would relax and enjoy this as much as Steve was. Danny was panting and moaning pretty frequently now. So Steve removed his fingers and got a groan at the removal of his fingers from Danny.

Quickly Steve tore open the condom and rolled it on. Lubing it up he smiled. This was the first time he was going to be able to make love to Danny. He had anal sex in the past, but this was Danny. "Are you ready Danny?"

"Yes, Steve." He growled out. "For like a year now."

"Hush Danny. This is my show." Slowly he slid in until he was fully sheathed in Danny's heat. "Damn Danny." He was finally panting himself. This may not last as long as he would like it to. Danny was so hot and tight. Steve was looking at Danny waiting until the emotions passed his face. Once his face relaxed out Steve began to move. "I wanna make this so good for you."

Danny was looking at Steve who was watching him. "I know you will baby. I know you will." Steve lifted Danny's left leg over his arm and began to move a little faster. He didn't have the stamina Danny had, but he wanted to make it good for him. With the new position Steve could feel he was going deep enough to hit Danny's prostate. By the expression on Danny's face he loved it.

"You are so beautiful to me Danny." Licking his lips. "I want to stay buried in you and making love to you forever."

"Christ Steve, now I find out you're a talker." Danny laughs at that. "But you can't talk at work."

Laughing. "I never get a word in edgewise with you." Steve shifts just slightly and Danny moans. "That's it I want to hear you." Danny didn’t disappoint. He moaned each time Steve went deep. Thrusting, Steve kept a steady pace until Danny began to meet his thrusts. "I want to see you touch yourself. Can you do that for me Danny?"

"Yes. I can do that for you." Danny took himself in his hand. His cock had already been slicked up by Steve and Danny was matching his fisting to Steve's thrusting.

"You are so beautiful Danny. I want to do this again and again. I don't ever want to leave your tight ass." Steve sped up now. He wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted to outlast Danny. Could he outlast Danny? Watching Danny's closed eyes, his face a mask of bliss it was so beautiful to see. This was Steve giving Danny what he needed. "I love you Danny. I'm going to love you forever."

"Oh, Jesus Steve please." Danny opened his eyes looking right into Steve's. "Harder dammit!" He groaned out.

Steve could follow orders, he had proven that and despite wanting this to last he wasn't going to last much longer and wanted Danny to cum first. So he followed orders and speed up and pounded into Danny. "Christ Danny."

"That's it. Oh god Steve. Please." Threading his hands with Danny's they worked together to strip Danny's cock. Steve was just on the edge and he knew he could keep himself there a little longer. "Ah fuck." Danny bucked once and then twice and came over their hands.

Smiling Steve renewed his efforts and began to pound in earnest. A mere minute later he was coming too. "Danny." On his lips. Bucking until he couldn't take it anymore. Almost collapsing on the smaller man. Steve had enough strength left to pull out, let Danny's leg go, and collapse to the side of Danny. Taking a moment to remove the condom and toss it in the trash he crawled up the smaller mans body. "I love you, Danny. I don't ever want you to forget that." Kissing him softly and curling his arms around Danny.

Silence from Danny. It wasn't a surprise. Since he knew Danny wasn't sure he could love someone like Steve, but Steve would have to love him twice as much to make up for that. They lay there letting their breathing fall back to normal. Steve was going to hold onto Danny. He was going to keep him. If all he could get from Danny was control in the bedroom he would take it. Then when Danny was ready to trust Steve with his heart he would. Might take some time, but he could live with that. Danny was never getting away.

Steve was nuzzling the back of Danny's neck when he heard the other man sigh. Not a good sound, but it was the first he had heard in a while. "Steve?"

"Yeah Danny?"

He waited for Danny. "I love you too."

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets Danny to lose control.

"I want to take you to dinner tonight."

Steve lifted his head looked at Danny through half lidded eyes. "Why?"

Danny smiled softly looking down at Steve. "Because I don't want to spend the weekend naked and in bed. I want to go on a date with you. I'd love to show you off. Show the world that you are mine. Also I don't really want to order in tonight and there is nothing in the 'fridge."

"Practicality would assume we grocery shop," suggested Steve.

Danny chuckled. "We can do that on the way home. I am feeling like Italian and I don't want to make it."

"Italian huh?" Bending his head down Steve took a nipple in his mouth. "Sir?"

A sigh from Danny. After Steve had made love to him they had taken a nap. This was the first time Steve had brought their play up. "Yes, Steven."

"Will our games continue outside the bedroom?" Lavishing on his nipple.

"Why do you ask?" Sighing as Steve suckled and bit his nipple.

Looking up and releasing the nub from his mouth. "You said you wanted to show me off. That means I need to look nice and what?"

Nodding and bringing his hand to Steve's face. Steve turned and kissed the palm. "Yes, I want you to look good. I don't expect you to be anything other than who you are. Steven you are an amazing man. Talented, smart, good looking. I just want to make everyone else jealous that you are mine."

The goofy grin appears on Steve's face. "Yours? I like that."

Pulling at Steve's face to bring him within kissing distance. "Yes, mine. Outside of this room or our play I expect you to be yourself. God help me." Kissing Steve soundly.

When the kiss broke off Steve moved against Danny's hip. "You like me. Admit it."

Laughing. "Yes, Steven. I like you. Your bomb wielding, suspect hanging, shark cage throwing ass. I like it all. It makes me either the stupidest man on the planet or a stupid man who is as crazy as you."

Smiling softly. "I love you too, Sir." Kissing him again. "Please fuck me."

Watching his lovers face. "How do you want me to fuck you Steven?" He could always say no, but he was interested in what Steve had planned. It was of mutual consent that they were in this room together. Yes sometimes Danny would fuck Steve how he wanted, but he was feeling amenable and generous.

"I want to ride your cock." Attacking Danny's neck. "I want to feel you so deep in me. When I sit down tonight I want to know your cock was so deep that I will feel full for hours." Steve was sucking and biting his neck for all his worth. 

"If you give me a hickey Steven I will be spanking your ass not pounding it."

A stifled giggle. "Umm guess I will be spanked and not ridden." He leaned back with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Sir."

A growl. "Steven." Danny wasn't unhappy that Steve felt he could still touch him when they were playing, but a hickey where Steve had put it wouldn't be covered by his shirts. This would be the first time he punished Steve for something. His cock twitched at the idea of spanking Steve's bare muscular ass. "I warned you there could be punishments."

"Yes, Sir." He at least has the foresight to look ashamed.

"Okay this will be the first time you have been punished. I have decided that I am going to fuck you." He saw the way Steve's head snapped up at that. "But I am not going to let you come. When we get home after dinner I might be feeling more compassionate." 

"Yes, Sir." Steve continued to lay on Danny waiting for orders.

For his part Danny laid there trying to decide how he was going to fuck Steve. "Do you have a cock ring?" A quick nod had Steve jumping off the bed and heading to his closet. His naked ass bent over digging through the back of the closet. It let Danny decide how he was going to fuck Steve. Walking back with the cock ring in his hand. "Stop." He stopped. "Put it on. I want to watch you." Following orders Steve put the leather cock ring on his cock and around his balls. "You're very good at that. Tell me why!"

Steve was more than half hard. "Catherine liked to ride me for hours sometimes. Or I teased her through orgasm after orgasm before I would come. Also sometimes I like to wear it when I masturbate." He was standing at attention.

"Very good. I am very pleased of you for using your words Steven. For that I am going to do what you suggested." Danny was watching Steve's reaction closely. "I am going to let you ride me until I have my orgasm." The reaction on Steve's face was one of pleasure. He didn't seem to be seeing this as a punishment or he was okay with having this as a punishment. "But I want you to open yourself up and prepare for me. Can you do that?"

"Oh God, yes, Sir." Steve looked happy. He wanted this Danny could see. It seems he understood the punishment.

"I want to watch you open yourself up Steven. Use the chair and show me that fuckable ass of yours." Moving himself up onto the pillows closer to the headboard Danny watched Steve cross the room to the nightstand. Opening the top drawer he brought out the lube and a condom. Once they had a current HIV test Danny was going to fuck him bare and watch his come drip from Steve's hole. A true sign of ownership. The real sign that Steve was all his. "Lift your leg so I can see you. I want to see your tight hole Steven. See your fingers go in and out while you fuck your fingers. How does that make you feel?"

Steve was standing with one foot on the chair he had pulled over and one foot on the floor. Spread open for Danny's pleasure. Looking over his shoulder Steve responded. "Wanted. So very wanted Sir."

"How do you feel about your punishment?" Slowly Danny was stroking his cock. He could fuck Steve for a while without letting him come. This was going to be truly amazing.

"I deserve it. I didn't ask permission to mark you Sir. So I deserve what I have coming to me." Bending over Steve put the lube on the chair and reached through his legs. It was not the most comfortable position, but it allowed Danny to see him fully. 

Danny appreciated his efforts to please help. Also the way Steve accepted the punishment without a fight. "I am proud of you Steven for telling me what I want to know. Also for taking initiative and allowing me to enjoy the show."

He didn't have to see the smirk to know it was there. "For you Sir. Anything." Sliding two fingers in and moaning.

"Two fingers Steven? For speed?"

"No, Sir." It comes out breathy. "I like a little pain with my pleasure."

A moan from Danny. "I will have to remember that in the future."

"Thank you Sir." Slowly Steve began to build speed and pretty soon he was fucking his fingers. Adding a third finger he was going deep hitting his prostate. He wasn't doing it every time, but now he was fully erect. Danny was enjoying the show. The beautiful ass in front of him was on display and watching Steve open himself for Danny was hot. He did wonder how long it would be before Steve tired of their play. Yes, Steve had told him that he loved him, but Steve had never had a real relationship and that worried Danny. "Sir." Steve growled out.

"Steven?" Danny noticed his own erection had begun to flag a little bit. Fisting himself and enjoying the beautiful view in front of him he waited on Steve.

"I am ready for you."

Watching Steve and checking him out visually. "Okay, stand up and turn around." Steve followed his orders. He stood up and slowly turned around. Danny liked what he saw. Steve was so hard his cock was a shade of red and leaking pre come. He was so beautiful. "Very pretty Steven. You have done well. Now I want you to prepare me."

A slow smile crossed Steve's face. "Yes, Sir." Grabbing the lube and the condom Steve moved to the bed. Danny could see the anticipation on Steve's face. Tearing the package and pulling out the condom. Pinching the tip and rolling the condom onto Danny's cock. He gave it a couple of firm grasps and it caused Danny to moan. The smile got brighter. Dripping some lube down the cock in front of him Steve rubbed it in taking advantage of Danny's kindness to let him prepare him.

Danny's head was back watching Steve through half lidded eyes. "Enjoying yourself Steven?" He said in a rough voice.

"Oh, yes, Sir. I am enjoying this quite a bit." Steve leaned over to kiss the tip of Danny's cock. "I want you to fuck me Sir. I need you in me."

"Okay. I will allow you to fuck me Steven, but make it good for me. If you do I might reward you." He knew he could outlast Steve, but Steve was wearing the stunning cock ring. Danny wanted to put that enticing cock in his mouth, but it was going to be more fun to watch Steve fuck himself on Danny's cock.

Moving over Danny's erect cock Steve positioned himself. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have freedom to touch myself and you?" Holding himself just above Danny's leaking cock.

"Of course Steven. You may touch all you want. Kiss to if you would like." A soft smile on his face Danny watched Steve nod and guide Danny's cock into his tight ass. "Jesus." Danny said it with reverence. Steve was hot and tight and amazing. It still amazed Danny that he can do this. That he has this. "Oh Steven. The things I want to do to your ass."

"Oh, the things I want you to do." Steve leaned down and kissed Danny with tongue as dirty as he could. Slowly he began to move while he and Danny tongue fucked each other. Danny's hands moved to Steve's hips and Steve moved his hands to either side of Danny's face. Moving in a nice rhythm on Danny's cock occasionally would elicit a moan from both men. 

Moving hands to Danny's sides Steve starting kissing Danny's neck where he had left the hickey earlier. "Sorry for this Sir. I got carried away." His lips and mouth bit and kissed their way to Danny's nipples. Sucking and biting the little nubs till they turned pink. Danny was moaning each time Steve bit down. He loved having his nipples bit. Maybe when they were further into their relationship Danny will let Steve use Danny's nipple clips on him. Or better yet on both of them.

Sitting up straighter Steve allowed Danny to thrust deeply. Danny was mesmerized by the magnificence in front of him. In all his tan glory Steve and his secret nudist self, no tan lines, was riding Danny's cock. Steve's own cock jutting out elegantly in front of him. Enticing Danny to reach out and stroke it. Taking Steve in hand he used the pre come as lube and made his pulls to match their thrusts. Head thrown back Steve was twisting his own nipples. It was positively sinful.

Danny was thrusting as deeply as he could. Steve taking it. Both men were panting. It was Danny's show. He wanted to punish Steve, but it looked like the man was enjoying this as much as Danny was. Even with the cock ring on he was pounding away with abandon. "Sir?" Almost a breathy moan.

Gasping, but breath still kind of under control. "Yes, Steven?"

"Are you okay? You haven't been very talkative. Am I doing something wrong?" Still pounding Danny's cock, Steve was looking Danny in the eyes.

Of course trust Steve to notice that Danny wasn't speaking. "Sorry babe. I was just distracted by the splendor in front of me. You make a very enticing picture Steven. Hard, dripping, and savagely fucking my cock. You are glorious."

Blushing while still riding Danny. "Thank you Sir. But you are the beauty. Bright pink nipples, all this golden fuzz, and the look on your face. I love you Sir. I want you to ravage me. Punish me. Teach me obedience. Make me yours."

Putting his hands on Steve's hips. "I am going to fuck you. When I am done you will know you are mine. Your cock is going to be so hard, but you won't touch it. It is mine. It and you belong to me Steven. Do you understand that?"

"God yes Sir. Thank you sir." Danny's control was finally beginning to slip. This man was his. All his. Pushing deeper and meeting Steve thrust for thrust he concentrated on fucking Steve. Steve was going to have some bruises on his hips. But he already had some from last night. It was glorious to see his marks on Steve. The thoughts of paddling Steve to make that amazing ass red and flush came unbidden into his head.

His thrusts begun to get erratic. The thought of spanking Steve was marvelous. Have him wear the leather cock ring he has on right now. Danny was wondering if Steve would get excited from spanking. "Damn it Steven." Pushing deeply with each thrust. Trying to push in as far as he could. "Fuck." Suddenly his orgasm hit him. Groaning loudly Danny's eyes slammed shut to block out the beauty in front of him. Steve continued to ride him through his orgasm. 

When Danny finally opened his eyes Steve had begun to slow himself down and was looking down at him with wonder. "What?" Voice rough from sex. Danny knew he looked wrecked, he felt wrecked, but the man in front of him looks marvelous. Erect and dripping and smiling softly.

"Thank you Sir."

"For what Steven?"

The soft smile became a bashful smile and Steve kind of hid his face. "For losing control and letting me fuck you."

A bark of laughter. "Steven I find myself losing control around you quite often."

Looking up fully at Danny Steve's smile transformed into one of his rare smiles. "Thank you Sir. For trusting me enough to lose control."

Danny smiled softly at Steve. "I trust you with my life Steven." Steve bent down to kiss Danny and he accepted the soft kisses as he slipped out of Steve's ass. Before he could say or do anything Steve crawled off him and removed and disposed of the condom. He was still beautifully erect and leaking, but showed no sign of caring.

"Thank you." Steve snuggled up next to Danny with his erection pressing into his thigh. Throwing his leg and arm over Danny. Danny wasn't sure if it was to keep him held down or if it was because this was how Steve cuddled. Their relationship was still new enough.

Moving his arm around Steve he rubbed his back where he could reach. "Steven I am proud of you. You are taking your punishment well."

"I did something wrong. I know this is a game we play in bed and I will do as you wish." Steve kissed his shoulder. "But if you try it at work."

Danny laughed. "I would never try to make you were a cock ring at work Steven. Maybe a small butt plug, but not a cock ring." He felt Steve shudder at that. "You like that idea?" Steve nodded. "Perhaps one day Steven, but right now our play is in bed only."

"Thank you Sir. I love you, you know." Lifting his head and looking at Danny. "No matter where we are."

Understanding what Steve was trying to say Danny smiled at him. "I love you too Steven." Steve leaned over and kissed him. "Will you be able to rest?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. We need to get some rest. We're going to dinner tonight. I'm going to take the truck back to my place so I can get some clothes." Watching Steve's reaction. It was a cross between worry and happiness. Danny would deal with that when the time came. "Now sleep Steven."

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is about to feel Danny's Possessive Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is discipline and spanking in this chapter. You have been warned!

Danny had gone home to change into something more appropriate for dinner and grab some clothes for work on Monday. Steve had let him take the truck since the Camaro was at Danny's. Steve was sitting in the kitchen in his boxers contemplating his relationship with Danny. Everything they had shared up this point was mostly in the privacy in his house. Sure their first encounter was at the hotel, but after that they hadn't left the house. He was a bit unsure about how the dynamic would work outside the house. Danny had said it would be them as normal, but now that they were a couple how true would that be?

Hearing the truck pull up Steve smiled. He was excited to go out with Danny even with his apprehension. First there was his sexual urge. Danny had punished him earlier and wouldn't let him come so he was half hard sitting in his boxers in the kitchen. In fact, when he had showered he didn't touch himself other than to wash off. Steve was already beginning to think of his orgasms as Danny's and he liked that. Liked it a lot.

Second there was his worry that their dynamic would be irrevocably changed from their new relationship. He didn't want anything to change in their professional life. Then again this was their personal life. It wasn't like Danny would be cutting his steak. Would it? "Hey Danno?"

Walking into the kitchen wearing a dark blue shirt and black slacks. "Yeah what's up?" Noticing what he was wearing he chuckled. "All your good cargoes in the wash?"

"Ha ha. No, I just wanted to wait till you got here so I could see what you were wearing. Now that I see your dressed for work. I can grab my cargoes."

Laughing Danny leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Cute SuperSEAL."

"You're not going to cut my meat at dinner tonight are you?"

Danny stopped his retreat and looked into Steve's eyes. "You're serious aren't you?" Steve nodded with a look of worry on his face. "No, Steve. Outside of our games or play I won't be in charge. We will be equals. Just like we have always been, except now we are in a relationship."

The relief was palpable on Steve's face. "Okay. I just wanted to check for sure because this is the first time we are going out in public and I wasn't sure how to act or what to expect."

Kissing him softly Danny smiled gently. "I want you to be yourself. We are partners, now, in every sense of the word. I just get a little possessive and like a lot of kink with my sex."

Steve actually blushed. "More kink that we have done so far."

"Love, I haven't even begun yet." Danny laughed at Steve's face. He was a little shocked. "Steve I told you what I like. Vanilla is fine and I enjoy it, but the cock ring was a nice addition. You will wear a butt plug when I want you to. Or I will tie you up. There will be spankings to enflame. Sometimes I will tease you for hours on end, keep you so hard you want to weep for release. Truss you up so your ass is in the air and you are tied open for me. I will spank you with a paddle and not my hand. This is why we have hard and soft limits and safe words. Our games will become more. I enjoy sex Steve and I enjoy it kinky."

"Oh my." What was a half hard cock from not being able to come earlier became hard again. Danny smiled at Steve as he noticed his arousal tenting his boxers.

"You seem to be very interested in what I said Steve. Am I right?" Danny watched Steve's reaction on his face.

A slight blush on his cheeks. "Yes, it sounds like fun." He hides his head slightly by the admission.

Lifting his chin so he can see his eyes. "I promise you love. You will enjoy every moment of it. Even in punishment. Did you enjoy your punishment today?"

"Gawd yes. I have never been so hard in my life. Or so well fucked." Smiling Steve captured Danny's lips. "I can wait till you let me come cause I know I will come harder than I ever have."

Danny's cock twitched at that thought. "Damn I want to keep you naked and fuck you all day long." Kissing Steve deeply. He was pulled into Steve's lap with his erection poking his thigh. God he could get used to this Danny thought. Steve's tongue was wicked and dangerous. They kissed for a while Danny's cock twitching. If we keep this up we're going to miss dinner he thought. Breaking off the kiss. "Steve, we have dinner plans. You need to get dressed babe."

A sigh from Steve. "I want you to fuck me Danny. Please."

Another kiss. "No we are going to dinner. We have barely made it out of bed since yesterday. So we are going to dinner!"

************************************

Danny was smiling while he washed his hands. The bathroom at the restaurant was decorated in faux Italian renaissance style. He had left Steve in the bar when he headed to the bathroom. Steve had dressed up for him. His Steve was wearing a beautiful maroon button down and black trousers. He looked so delicious. Also knowing he was half hard wanting Danny made his night.

I am going to fuck him tonight for so long, he thought to himself. Walking out of the bathroom he headed toward the bar. Stopping to enjoy the sight of Steve standing in the bar. With another man's hand on his arm. "What the fuck?" Danny growled. "No one touches his Steve." Trying to get himself under control Danny walked slowly toward the men. He really wanted to run and beat the hell out of the other man, but he knew how to act in public.

Standing with a beer in one hand and the other on the bar Steve looked relaxed. Little did he know one pissed off Jersey native was headed his direction. Danny all but stalked to Steve and the other man. "Oh Danny. Hey." Steve reached for Danny. 

A quiet growl issued forth from Danny and Steve saw the look of anger on his partners face. "Steven?" Danny watched the shudder that went through his partner. "What is going on?" It was a barely contained growl.

"Uh, Danny this is uh, Mike." Mike removed his hand from Steve's arm and reached to shake Danny's hand. Something in Danny's face must have alerted him not to bother trying because he pulled his hand back.

"Danny." It was said with a hint of worry.

For his part Danny's eyes never left Steve's face. "Mike." It was said quietly and sounded like his interrogation voice. This made Steve look from Mike to Danny and back with a look of concern.

"Danny?" A slight shake of his head alerted Steve to not bother asking. Danny was pissed. How dare Steve let anyone else touch him? He belonged to Danny. "Uh, Mike and I worked together back before I was a SEAL. We were catching up."

For his part Mike looked a little concerned. He touched Steve's arm again and this time both men heard the growl from Danny. "It was nice seeing you Steve. Nice meeting you Danny. I need to go." Not even letting Steve say goodbye Mike turned and left. Leaving his beer on the counter.

"Danny?" Now that Danny had Steve's full attention on him he was sure Steve could see the anger in his face. "He was on old friend. It didn't mean anything."

"Steven. He touched you." It came out roughly and quiet. Steve shuddered. Danny was angry. No one touches Steve. Moving into Steve's personal space Danny looked Steve in the eye. "Steven. No one touches you, but me." He could see when Steve's eyes widened in understanding. This was where he lost Steve. No one touches something of his. 

Anger vibrated off Danny. He was pissed and worried, but the anger was higher on the list of hurts. Their play was supposed to be in the bedroom only, but his possessive streak didn't stop there. Danny didn't share his lovers. Not in the bedroom and sure as hell not with some guy he knew before he was a Seal, Danny reflected. Sure he had told Steve they were equals outside of the bedroom, but what he hadn't told Steve was that even out of the bedroom Steve was his.

"Danny?" Steve said quietly. "Sir?" Not sure what was going on and his face showed that. Watching Steve Danny was trying to reign in his anger. When Steve said Sir it went straight to Danny's groin. He wanted; no he needed to show Steve who he belonged to. Wanted him to never doubt that. Continuing to stare at Steve's hazel eyes he saw the understanding suddenly on his face. "Oh."

Danny's gaze flicked to the arm that Mike had touched and then back at Steve's face. The understanding was on his face. What did it mean? Did he understand that he belonged to Danny? Or was this the end of their relationship because Danny was possessive? Steve stepped closer to Danny moving into his personal space. Eyes never leaving Danny. "Steven?" For the first time the worry over rode the anger and possessiveness.

"I'm not hungry for food anymore Sir. Take me home?" It was coached as a question, but it was more than that.

Watching Steve carefully. "Are you sure?" Do you understand? Was unspoken.

"Yes, Sir."

************************************

Steve was standing at the end of the bed wearing no clothes watching Danny through heavy lidded eyes. Danny was pacing back and forth in front of him. He had, several times, started to rant only to abort what he was going to say and continue to pace. Fully clothed and not sure of how to proceed, Steve needed to be punished. Didn't he understand that? As he walked by Steve again for the twentieth time he reached out and grasped Steve's hard cock. It brought out a groan on Steve's part, but he stayed stock still at attention.

"Steven." Releasing his cock. "You need to be punished. I told you that you belong to me." He was pacing again. Not facing Steve. Not wanting to see his face. The anger was back. "You let that man touch you. You belong to me. Did you not understand that?" Turning and facing Steve he saw the look on his face. His eyes showed a fire in them. Steve had opened his eyes further and was watching Danny. To Danny it looked like Steve was waiting on something. It took Danny a moment to realize what it was. "You have permission to speak."

"I understood Sir. I am sorry and know that I deserve to be punished." Steve was breathing a little heavier than Danny would have liked. It was as if he was relishing the idea of letting Danny punish him. "I didn't even notice his hand on my arm. I was thinking about you."

"Pretty words Steven." Danny started pacing again. "I am not saying I believe you or don't believe you, but you need to understand I am a possessive son of a bitch Steven. No one touches what is mine." He needed Steve to understand this. It was a very important aspect to being Danny's lover. 

"Yes, Sir. I submit to your punishment."

Whirling and stopping in front of Steve. "Are you sure about this Steven? Because I can tell you, you may not enjoy it. Punishment is just that. Like earlier I won't let you come. This is about you doing something wrong. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Sir." Steve looked about to salute Danny.

Nodding to himself Danny made a decision. "Cock ring on. I don't want you coming while I spank and then fuck you." He heard the gasp, but Steve let out no sound. "You may put it on while I get undressed." Steve moved to follow Danny's instructions while Danny removed his clothes and hung them over the chair. Shoes, socks, pants followed his shirt. Standing in his boxers he eyed Steve who was standing erect and at attention still. "Good. Stay where you are." Danny was trying to decide how to do this. It would be smartest to have Steve lay the long way on the bed over Danny's lap because of his height.

Decision made Danny removed his boxers. Moving to the bed in front of Steve he sat down and moved back enough that Steve wouldn't fall off the bed when he lay down over Danny's lap. "Okay here are the rules Steven. When I spank or paddle you, whether in pleasure or punishment, you will always ask what the count is. Then as I spank you, you will count out loud. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay I am going to have you lay down across my lap. Your cock will go between my thighs and your ass will be up." Danny watched Steve take in the information. "You may move."

"Thank you Sir." Steve moved into position as Danny indicated. He didn't seem to be too upset with Danny. It seemed that Steve understood his punishment. "What is the count Sir?"

"You will be receiving fifteen blows." Danny rubbed Steve's ass. He would be varying his blows around Steve's ass. Without warning he slaps his open hand down on Steve's left ass cheek.

"One."

It had been a long time since Danny had spanked someone. Even longer since he had spanked for punishment. Bringing down his hand on the right cheek. "Two."

Steve was not moving as he received the blows. He was remaining perfectly still and not tense. Which was helpful for Steve because if he tensed up it hurt worse. In quick succession Danny gave another two blows. "Three. Four."

The next one was on Steve's upper right thigh. "Five." This one got some reaction from Steve. Again on the right ass cheek. "Six." Again a small reaction. Danny could feel Steve's cock twitching between his thighs. He had trapped Steve's cock so he felt any reaction to the spanking. It gave Danny hope for spankings for pleasure instead of punishment.

Left ass cheek. "Seven." Left thigh. "Eight." Danny's hand was finally beginning to feel the spankings. This time he slapped down right over the center of Steve's ass where his thighs meet. "Nine." Steve's voice wasn't very strong now. In fact, that time it came out choked. Good Danny thought.

Two more in quick succession on his thighs. "Ten. Eleven." Not sounding good at all. Danny felt his own erection poking into Steve's side. Steve had to know how Danny was feeling. A strong slap on the right cheek. "Twelve." It was choked again.

"Three more baby. You can do this." 

Danny saw the nod. "Yes, Sir." It was quiet and rough.

A slap. "Thirteen."

A hard slap. And a quiet, "fourteen."

The last slap was at the juncture where Steve's ass met his thighs. "Fifteen." Quietly choked out.

Danny smiled, "you did so well baby. I am so proud of you Steven. So very proud." Rubbing the inflamed cheeks and thighs gently. Steve was shaking somewhat. "I want you to get up and onto your knees. I am going to fuck you now."

A quiet whimper. "Yes, Sir." It was soft.

Allowing Steve to get up and move into position in the center of the bed. Danny got the lube and condom out. He rolled the condom on and rubbed some lube in. "I am going to prepare you quickly Steven. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." It was soft, but there.

"Good." When Danny crawled between his legs Steve opened up further for him. Quickly lubing his fingers he thrust two fingers in. Steve whimpered at the intrusion, but Danny felt him bear down and accept the fingers. He thrust several times and then added a third. It was quick and dirty, but this wasn't for Steve it was for Danny. Giving several more thrusts with the three fingers Danny withdrew his fingers. "Okay Steven. I am going to fuck you. I want to hear you. No matter what it is. I want to hear you."

"Yes, Sir." As Danny placed the head of his cock at Steve's hole. Pushing in one solid push until he was balls deep. It would never get old the heat and tightness of Steve's ass. Steve whimpered when Danny's course hair rubbed his sore ass. That sound spurred Danny on. He was lacking his control. This was going to be fast and hard. Steve could take it.

Pounding hard and fast Danny was enjoying the moans, whimpers and hisses coming from Steve. "That's it Steven. I want to hear you." He growled out. Danny wasn't going to last long. He had forgotten how powerful he felt it when he spanked someone. Danny was going to enjoy spanking Steve in pleasure. Or paddling him. Oh those thoughts were enough to send Danny over the edge. Screaming out, "fuck," as he pounded into Steve's ass. 

Collapsing into Steve from his hammering of Steve's ass. A whimper escaped from Steve, but other than that he remained silent. Lying against Steve catching his breath and Steve stayed still waiting for Danny to move. Finally Danny withdrew and stood on shaky legs. He removed the condom and went into the bathroom. Returning with lotion and a wash cloth. "Steven I want you to lay down and pull your leg up. I know you are so hard it hurts, but you can do this for me baby."

"Yes, Sir." He could hear the tears in his voice. Steve did as he was told and very gently Danny cleaned him up. Occasional whimpers as Danny wiped him clean and then very gently applied the lotion. Rubbing slowly and softly on Steve's ass and thighs. They were a bright pink due to Steve's all over tan. A soft smile crossed Danny's face. Steve had done so well receiving his punishment.

Standing up and throwing the wash cloth in the hamper and returning the lotion to the bathroom Danny stopped in the doorway to look at Steve. He looked so enticing there with his ass all pinked and his hole red. If Danny could come again he would. "Roll over for me Steven." Watching the man roll over he saw the pain cross his face. His erection standing proudly up from Steve's thatch of dark hair.

Moving to the bed he sat next to Steve and removed the cock ring. Being careful not to hurt the taller man. Steve's cock was leaking , purple and so very hard. It only took a few strokes of Danny's hand for Steve to come like a freight train. His come splattered them both on the chest as Steve let out a howl as he came. Danny stroked him through the orgasm. Steve was breathing like he ran a marathon. Popping up and grabbing another wash cloth Danny cleaned them both off again. 

It took a few minutes to get rid of the wash cloth and get them under the covers. Danny was playing big spoon to Steve. Curled around the larger man. "You did so well baby. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir." His voice sounded stronger.

"I love you Steven. You are mine." Kissing and nipping at the back of Steve's neck.

Steve covered Danny's arms with his. "And you are mine. I love you Sir."

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally eat something real :) and rest. Almost domestic like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those of you who have stayed with this. This is the second to last chapter. Chapter 8 was the hardest this goes into BDSM environment. Also for all the comments I have tried to respond and thank you for those. It is very encouraging to me that you have so much to say :) Thank you.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely betas Huntress69 and ellie_pierson for making me look like a halfway decent writer :)

Waking to a delicious smell Danny noticed the time. It was about 9. Steve had let him sleep in. Which means Steve has probably swam to the mainland and run a marathon or two. Danny knows that Steve likes to get up early and do his workouts before work. Usually the man is up at 5 and he's surprised he hasn't been woken before now by his SuperSEAL. His. In his heart of hearts he still has some doubt. Yes, he is still a bit scared that Steve will leave him. In the past Danny has always been the one left behind.

Grabbing a pair of Steve's boxers he heads down into the kitchen. The sight that greets him is Steve making pancakes. He is wearing a tee shirt and what appears to be flour on his cheek. "This is a nice look for you babe." Danny leans against the door jamb.

"Morning Danny. About time you crawled out of bed."

Laughing Danny moves into Steve's personal space. He leans up to kiss him. "Some of us don't do triathlons before breakfast. Some people like to sleep in and recover our energy." Steve returns the kiss. "So pancakes for breakfast?"

"Blueberry." Danny rubs the flour off Steve's cheek.

"Nice." Moving toward the coffee maker. "Not that I am complaining, but isn't it a little heavy for you? I know you aren't much of a carbs kind of guy."

"Danny. Can you tell me the last time we ate?" Steve flipped a pancake and turned and looked at Danny.

Seeing the confusion on Danny's face until it dawned on him. "Lunch yesterday."

"Yes, a few pieces of fruit and a sandwich. We need to eat to keep our strength up." Returning his attention to the pancakes. "Sit. I am almost done here." Nodding Danny sat at the table and watched Steve make pancakes. It was all quite domestic. Could this be something they have every weekend? Maybe with Grace? Danny was caught up in imagining this scene every weekend when Steve placed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. "I only have Mango syrup."

Smiling at Steve. "It's okay. I usually only use butter and powered sugar."

"That I have." Steve dug through the pantry and grabbed the powered sugar and Danny went to the fridge to get the butter. Grabbing his plate of pancakes Steve sat down across from Danny.

Both men dug in enjoying the pancakes. "These are really good. Family recipe?" Not wanting to make Steve sad by bringing up family memories.

Shaking his head. "No, I got it off the internet this morning. Mom used to make muffins for breakfast. All different types. Mango, pineapple, blueberry, and stuff. That way we could take them with us to school. Sunday's were always slow around the house so she would bake them in the morning and we would have them for breakfast before we headed out for the day."

"Sounds nice." Danny took another bite. "My Mom would make pancakes or waffles depending on who woke up first. The girls liked waffles and me and Matty liked pancakes." A soft smile and a hurt in his chest at the thought of Matt. Even after all this time it hurt and he felt like a failure when it came to Matt.

Reaching across the table Steve took Danny's hand. "That sounds like a wonderful Sunday."

A small pain in his chest at the thought of Matt disappeared. "Thanks. With four kids syrup would go very fast so we all learned to eat our pancakes or waffles with powdered sugar and butter. It gives it a sweetness and the powdered sugar lasts longer." A wistful smile. "You should try it." Danny put some pancake on his fork and offered it to Steve.

Taking the offered bite Steve enjoyed it. "Yeah that is good. How does Grace eat them?"

"Drowned in syrup." Both men laughed. Enjoying their food in silence they finished their pancakes and coffee. Danny got up for a refill and sat back down. When Steve stood up Danny saw him wince, but didn't say anything. He was back in his own little world. "Thanks." He mumbled when Steve took his plate to wash. Would Steve let this happen every weekend? Could they really be a couple?

Steve didn't seem to have a problem with what happened last night, but he held things so close to the vest. Sipping his coffee he watched Steve clean up the kitchen. It was all very domestic and Danny realized he missed it. Sure they had shared breakfast when Danny had lived here and odd mornings when Danny brought over malasadas. This was something different. A cup of coffee in his hand Steve sat down again and there was the wince. "Are you in pain?" Danny was suddenly on high alert. Every time Steve sat or stood up he winced.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I have had sex like this." Steve ducked his head. Danny knew he hated admitting to any imperfection. 

"Steve, you need to tell me when you are hurt." Danny was upset. "If you hide things like this I could hurt you and I don't ever want that."

Looking up at Danny. "Honestly Danno. I am okay. Just a little sore." Reaching across the table Steve took Danny's hand. "I promise." Steve squeezed Danny's hand.

"Okay then today we're going to take it easy. Nothing strenuous. Well, except you who have already swum to Guam and run to California." Danny joked.

A laugh from Steve. "Actually I only swam to Guam. I didn't run this morning. Instead, I did some research on the computer."

Danny took a drink of coffee. "Research on what?"

"Our relationship. I know what you have told me so far, but I wanted to know more about the Dom/sub relationship." Steve blushed slightly. Some of the sites had been pretty over the top and he had to admit some of the things he saw worried him, while others excited him.

"What did you find out?" Danny was honestly curious.

Swallowing some of his own coffee Danny watched Steve's face. He wanted to know what his lover found and if it excited him. A slight blush touched Steve's cheeks. So some things did excite Steve. "Well, there are collars and blindfolds. I am thinking I could be blind folded by you. I trust you. I don't think I could enjoy a collar, but I don't know for sure."

"How about we worry about those at a later date?"

A nod and Steve looked down at the table. "Do you have a paddle? Will you actually paddle me?" Looking up through his eyelashes Steve searched Danny's face. Danny smiled softly and nodded. "There were canes and whips and flogs."

Taking a breath. "Do the idea of those excite you Steven?" The blush on his cheeks was answer enough. "I personally don't like to cane, but we can discuss whips and flogs. There are other things too. Riding crops. Gags. Cuffs. Spreader bars. What about those?"

"Cath and I played with cuffs before. I don't think I could be gagged." Steve looked down at the table.

"I want your words and sounds. I don't think I could ever gag you." Their hands still joined on the table. "Did you enjoy your punishment last night? Could you enjoy being spanked for pleasure?"

Steve swallowed and Danny watched his throat bob. "Yes, I understood why you punished me. Even though I felt like I was coming apart and breaking. I admit I felt used, but I also felt powerful. Because you had chosen me."

Danny had watched Steve through his admission. It was true Steve hadn't answered whether he could be spanked for pleasure, but Danny was sure he could be. "Why did you feel powerful Steven?"

"That is harder to explain." Taking a drink of his coffee and pulling his hand out of Danny's. Steve ran his hand through his hair while Danny waited patiently. "From everything I read this morning the sub has all the power. Which is why you made me chose safe words. Because you will push my limits. I have been pushed past my limits before and I know I will be again. But last night. Last night you pushed me almost to breaking. I loved it." He paused again.

"Take your time. We have plenty of time baby." Danny knew words were hard for Steve and this was something so new and unexpected in Steve's world. It had been a long time for Danny too, but he knew what he had done in the past. He knew how it felt to have that power at his hands. Both as a sub and as a Dom. None of his lovers had ever used their safe words. Being a cop made him damn good at reading people. Right now he was reading that this was something Steve wanted. He was rationally concerned, but he was also excited about the prospects.

"In the past my lovers and I have been equal partners. There have never been words like Dom or sub." Scrubbing his face and looking at Danny. "What I read this morning made me realize that doms and subs are equal partners too. They just like to play or have a scene with their sex. It doesn't mean that other types of sex, vanilla for example, are off the table. We just have more safety and toys in the bedroom. I also understand that we can and are equals in our lives outside the bedroom. That worried me. That maybe you would expect me to be subservient when we entered the house. If that's what you want I don't think I can do that."

Danny nodded. "I like my sex kinky. Well, it isn't kinky for me, but outside the bedroom I don't expect you to be subservient. In fact, I don't expect it in the bedroom either. I want you to be an equal partner. I may be leading the sex, but you have control as well. You have your safe words and I can assure you none of my lovers have ever used their safe words." He paused and rubbed his head. "We may have play outside the bedroom. For example, I would love to cuff you and fuck you over the back of the couch while restrained." He saw Steve's eyes widen a bit and his tongue licked his lips. "But I also enjoy cuddling on the couch on a rainy day. It isn't always about kinky and freaky or BDSM. It is about us and our limits."

Steve licked his lips again. "And you are going to push those limits?"

Another nod from Danny. "Yes, I will. Not all the time."

"You wouldn't be upset if we made love on occasion?" Steve's voice was quiet.

This earned a smile from Danny. "Every time I touch your arm or kiss your lips I make love to you Steven. I would not be adverse to going slow and worshiping your gorgeous body. Nor am I adverse to you worshipping mine. You have to tell me what you want. We can work out schedules or rules. Like hard limits. Maybe we only do a scene or have play on Saturdays. Or we have a phrase that indicates the other wants to play tonight. It is our relationship. Ours."

"Oh, Danny." Steve reached across the table. "I love you Danny. I love you Sir. I want so much. This morning’s research enlightened and worried me. It also excited me. Some of the things I saw. Do you have toys?"

A laugh as he squeezed Steve's hand. "I have some toys. However, they are back in New Jersey with a lot of my stuff though. Since I knew I wouldn't have much room here."

Smiling brightly. "I found some websites." Danny laughed loudly at that. Steve took a drink of coffee. "Can we go shopping?"

"Look at you. All excited to buy a paddle." At that Steve blushed deeply. "Yes, we can go shopping." Danny took a breath and let go of his joy for a minute. "Do you really want this Steven? Can you handle what happened last night? Handle me being possessive?"

Steve let go of his hand and got up. Moving around the table he pulled Danny up into his arms. "Last night was amazing. I never thought I would feel so complete and serene after being spanked for punishment. I almost started crying again, but I felt wanted." Kissing Danny tenderly. "When you held me afterwards I felt like I was completely yours. You love me enough to teach me that I belong only to you. You love me enough to take care of me. It has been a long time since I had someone care enough to take care of me."

At Steve's words Danny felt something unclench in his stomach. Maybe Steve would be the one to stay. Maybe Danny wasn't cursed to keep losing love. "You really mean it?" He let his insecurity come out. This was the man he loved. Danny wasn't going to hide from him. Hell, he couldn't hide from him.

Kissing Danny gently Steve pulled back after a few moments and looked into Steve's eyes. "Yes. I may not have known I wanted this with you before Friday, but you are the only person in my life that knows me. Trusts me. You love me. We may still be learning about each other, but if you are willing to keep me then I am willing to keep you. I love you Danny. That is something that I know with my whole heart. I even love Sir. He pushes me and makes me be more."

"Thank you." Danny has no real words to say to that. Steve's words are making his throat close up and he wants to cry. "I love you to and it wasn't just Friday that I discovered it. I've loved you for a while, but never thought I could compete with Catherine. Or anyone else for that matter." Leaning his head on Steve's chest. "I always lose Steve. I didn't dare hope I could have you."

"Well, you have me. I can't promise you won't lose me because of our jobs, but I can promise my heart is always going to belong to you. My body is always going to belong to Sir." Kissing his temple. "It feels like you have always been a part of my life. My other half. I love you."

They stood in the kitchen for a while just holding each other. Danny was feeling complete although he didn't say it to Steve. This man was giving him so much. It scared Danny in a way because he knew they both had issues and a lot to talk about still, but he thinks they can do this. Kissing Steve's chest. "I love you to Steve. I also love Steven. You are my other half." Squeezing one more time. "Let's go find a game. Let your body heal and enjoy the day."

Chuckling Steve looked at Danny. "Only if you do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Put a shirt on. I want to suck hickeys all over your tempting chest."

Both men laughed. "Okay you Neanderthal."

***************************************

A few hours later found Steve and Danny on the couch watching a game. It was an ice hockey game and Danny had explained some of the rules to Steve. They sat drinking their beers. Danny was wearing Steve's shorts and shirt while Steve had showered from his swim and was in shorts and a wife beater. Both men had spent a solid hour wandering the internet shops Steve had found in his research earlier in the day. Between them they had spent quite a bit of money. Steve had admitted to being turned on by some of the things he had seen so they had also bought some porn. While Danny had ordered a few items that he knew Steve would like. There had been other things, but decided to start with the toys slowly. This was still new and they were still learning boundaries. 

Right now there were no boundaries between them on the couch. They were pretty much lying on each other. Slouched down on the couch Danny's head was on Steve's chest. There were several empties on the coffee table. Steve's hand was rubbing circles on Danny's stomach. "Danny?"

"Hmm."

"Your control issues. You know being able to go for an hour without coming?" Steve's voice was just above the sounds of the TV.

"Yeah. What about it?" Wondering what Steve was thinking.

Hand still rubbing circles on Danny's stomach. "Do you always have such control? Or do you let go sometimes?"

"It depends on what is going on. Also how turned on I am. If I am fucking you through the mattress I can maintain control forever." He smiles when he hears Steve's breathe hitch. "If I am getting a blow job I am a slave to the tongue and control is almost non existent."

"That is good to know." Steve kisses his head and they go back to the game. They continue on the couch for a while. Steve still rubbing Danny's stomach and occasionally lower. Danny is just enjoying the quiet time with Steve. It isn't unusual for them to spend a Saturday or Sunday together watching a game. This time is different. They are a couple and this is the first leisure time they have spent together outside of the bedroom. 

"Beer?" Steve nodded and Danny got up to get another one. Taking the opportunity to settle on the couch Steve was practically lying down. "You know that is a hard to position to drink from." Danny chuckled. 

"I can still drink this way. Come on. Lay down." Steve patted the couch in front of him.

Smiling and bringing the beers with him. "If you want to cuddle I am okay with that."

"Good then get your ass down here." Lying fully down so that Steve could spoon with Danny on the couch.

Laughing Danny put the beers on the coffee table and lay down in front of Steve. Immediately Steve's arm and leg clutched Danny to Steve's body. Steve growled something too low for Danny to hear. "What was that SuperSEAL?"

"Mine." Grasping tighter. Danny chuckled and settled into Steve's arms. It was no surprise that Steve was possessive, but Danny was pretty sure he had the taller man beat. When Mike had touched Steve Danny had literally seen red. He wanted to rip Mike's hand off for touching what is his. Taking everything in him to be as calm as he was. The car ride home had been silent and Steve didn't drive like a maniac because he knew how upset Danny was.

Steve's hand was still rubbing Danny's stomach. Now his hand was under his shirt playing with the golden fur he found there. Danny was enjoying this. It had been a long time since he had just cuddled with someone. Just being held was very nice. Even a longer time since he had been little spoon. Meantime Steve's hand wasn't being idle. It was playing with Danny's belly button. A quiet moan as Steve dipped his finger in Danny's belly button. "Steve. What are you up to?"

"Nothing Danny. Just watching the game."

Danny could hear the smirk without having to look at Steve's face. "Nothing huh?"

"I am behaving I promise." However, his hand was rubbing around Danny's belly button and the edge of the shorts. Smiling to himself Danny just let Steve behave. Since Steve's hand seems to be headed for a specific goal. Hell, if Danny just leaves it alone he might get a hand job out of it. So he lets Steve continue behaving.

While watching the game Danny reached for his beer and took a drink. Steve's hand stopped and stole Danny's beer to take a drink. "Hey you animal. I got you your own beer." 

Handing the beer back to Danny. "Yours tastes better." Kissing the back of Danny's head.

Chuckling Danny put the beer back on the table. Laying back he relaxed into Steve's chest. Danny was only half watching the hockey game. Currently the Red Wings were winning and it had been a pretty dull game so far. Instead Danny was enjoying Steve rubbing his erection against Danny's back. Smiling to himself he was thinking he was going to need all his stamina to keep up with his lover. "I thought we were resting?"

"We are." As Steve's hand slid into the shorts Danny was wearing. Groaning as Steve gripped his half hard cock. Pushing into Steve's hand he rocked away from Steve's cock at his back. Slowly Steve fisted Danny through his boxers. Danny no inactive in this pushed back into Steve's cock grinding down. "Ahhh."

Suddenly Steve's hand was scrambling to unbutton Danny's shorts. Getting them open he paused his hand into Danny's boxers. "You know I am wearing your boxer's right?"

"Damn Danny." Squeezing Danny' cock. "I've been half hard since you came down from your shower in my clothes. My shorts half hanging off your hips and my SEALs tee stretching across your chest showing off your nipples. The things they are doing to me." He pushed his half hard cock into Danny's ass.

They lay there alternatively rubbing and fisting. Danny was enjoying the simple delight of having someone else fist him. Steve's hand had calluses and they were in new places. His thumb was rubbing over the top and slit of the head of his cock. Slowly jacking him and making the enjoyment last. Steve was rocking them on the couch. As his hand went down on Danny's cock he pushed into Danny's ass. When he pulled Danny pushed onto Steve's cock.

Danny was leaking pre come and Steve was using it as lube. The easy pleasure of having Steve's hand on him was making him harder. Danny's head was resting on Steve's upper chest, Steve's chin on his head. "Is this behaving Steve?"

"Oh, yes. I think I am being very good." A smirk on his face.

"I cannot complain about that. Only thing I can complain about is that I can't kiss you. I want to suck on your tongue as I am fucking your hand." Danny loved to talk dirty. Rachel wasn't a huge fan of his crass language when they were playing, but Steve seemed to have no issue with it.

Swiftly Steve's hand vanished and Danny felt himself pushed and pulled and turned. Suddenly he was chest to chest with Steve. Usually he was the one doing the man handling, but this was nice. "Better?" As Steve reached between them and starting playing with his own shorts. 

A few more minutes of ministrations and they were naked and rubbing against each other while kissing. Danny's hand was firmly on Steve's ass pulling him in closer so they could rub against each other. He was feeling the loss when Steve removed his hand from Danny's lower back and moved it between them. Grabbing both of their cocks in his hand he lazily jacked them. Both men were pushing into Steve's hand. Groans, moans and the sounds of the forgotten hockey game are all that are heard.

Squeezing Steve's ass and kissing Steve, Danny was just lavishing in the luxury of his partners body. Steve's cock against his in Steve's hand, tongues dueling as both men are panting. Danny wanted to make this last, but at the same time he wanted to come with Steve. A long leg moved over Danny's legs in an attempt to get them closer. "Fuck." Not even sure who said it as they broke off the kissing. 

Danny's mouth was going to Steve's neck. Nibbling and biting. "Jesus Danny." Sucking and licking Steve's exposed neck. "Mark me. Please Danny. Please." Steve is begging. A rather strong thrust on Danny's part at the thought of another way to claim Steve. As he moved his mouth to the juncture where the shoulder meets the neck Danny bit hard. "Fuck. Please." Steve's thrusts were becoming slightly erratic. Biting harder and sucking Danny did his best to mark the tan man.

Sucking as hard as he could and tonguing the bruise he was worrying into Steve's neck was making Steve make such satisfying noises. The men were speeding up in their thrusts. Danny finally released Steve's neck and what he saw brought a smile to his mouth. "Mine. All mine."

"Jesus Danny. Yes all yours." Danny dove back into Steve's dirty hot, mouth, sucking kissing getting as dirty as they could with their kisses. They were speeding up in Steve's hand. Each of them bucking as the pleasure increases. Danny was squeezing Steve's ass for all his worth and Steve's leg was pulling them together. Steve was jacking them as fast as he can.

"Christ Steve. Fuck. Now baby. Now." Danny was still in a miniscule amount of control himself, but it was fleeting with Steve making him shiver. Steve came growling out Danny's name. That was enough to send Danny over the edge and come over Steve's fist. They both thrust a few more times through their orgasm and finally were still.

They lay there panting in each others faces. Steve removed his hand and wiped it on Danny's shorts. "Cool babe. Really cool."

Steve just laughed. Kisses turned fond and lazy. Now that the urgency of their orgasms had passed they could enjoy just lying there kissing. Breaking off the kissing Steve smiled into Danny's mouth. "We need to get up Danny. I don't want us to stick together."

"Yeah. Yeah. SuperSEAL made us all sticky and he doesn't want to enjoy the after effects." They chuckle. Danny stood up on wobbly legs and headed to the kitchen to get a wash cloth. Cleaning himself up first he rinsed the wash cloth and took it into the living room. As he leaned over the back of the couch he quickly wiped Steve down. He tossed the cloth toward the kitchen and he moved back around the couch and lay back down. "Now where were we?"

"I think there was kissing. Maybe some cursing." Steve smirked.

"Cursing was the hockey game." They laughed. Danny moved back to cup Steve's face. "I love this too you goof. It isn't all just play."

"Good." Steve kissed Danny softly. "I want this and so much more.” There was more languid kissing as they curled together and drifted off to sleep.

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue sometimes you just need to accept the things you have and Steve is glad for that.

Lying on the blanket on his beach Steve was contemplating his weekend. It had definitely not turned out like he had planned. In his arms was his partner and Danny was gazing up at the stars. Thinking back over the weekend he realized that this was something he would like to have forever. He and Danny had shared "I love yous," but Danny had yet to make love to him. Sure Steve had made love to Danny, but Steve was worried that Danny wasn't in this for the whole bit. For forever.

"You have baby aneurysm face. What are you thinking about?" Danny was propped up on his elbow looking down at Steve.

"It's just this weekend has been amazing. I don't want it to end." Hiding what he was really feeling.

Studying him Danny smiled softly. "We'll have more weekends like this. Well, maybe not the picking up each other in a bar part, but the rest."

"Really?" Steve knew Danny didn't do causal and he had said I love you, but Steve was still worried that this had all been a game to Danny.

"Yes, really. Talk to me Steve. What is going on in that head of yours?"

Trying to gather his thoughts he leaned up and kissed Danny. He could so easily get lost in kissing Danny. It also gave him courage. "I'm afraid this is all a game to you." Steve whispered to Danny's lips.

For his part Danny took a breath and kissed Steve softly. Lying on his chest and looking down at the small frown on Steve's face. "I may play games in the bedroom Steve, but I don't play games with people’s hearts. You guessed it Friday night that this wasn't just causal for me. I have wanted you for a while. Not just in my bed, but in my life. With you, I can't do causal. I already lost my heart to you a long time ago."

As he reached up to hug Danny Steve smiled softly. "Really? Because I don't think I can go back to just being partners and friends. I am fully on board with this. This us. Us. Whatever we are. I want to be with you Danny. I want to fight over dinner like we do, wake up to soft kisses, and make love to you under the stars."

"You are an exhibitionist aren't you?" Danny laughed. His head was on Steve's chest and he was looking down at the man. "I want all of that too. I want the us too! I want to lose ourselves in sports on the TV while sharing each others personal space, I want to spend hours bitching at you over the proper way to read Miranda rights, and I want to take you home and fuck you hard and watch you come apart. But mostly I just want to love you and grow old with you."

"Make love to me Danny. Show me. Please?" Steve was still a bit worried. What Danny had said alleviated a lot of his fears, but Danny still hadn't made love to him. He had just fucked him and that wasn't what Steve needed. Danny was the first and only person Steve had made love to. This was something he required from Danny. Words were Danny's forte, action was Steve's. 

A soft smile touched Danny's lips. Steve gave him an answering one. "That is why you wanted to lie under the stars isn't it? I thought it might be a Catherine thing."

Shaking his head. "No, Cath and I might have had sex on the beach, but we never made love. You are the only one I have made love to."

Danny's hand came up to Steve's face in a caress and Steve leaned into it. He loved that Danny was so tactile. It gave him strength when Danny would casually touch his arm or back when they were working. Steve wondered if there would be more touching at work now that they were in a relationship. They should tell Chin and Kono about this change. Or maybe they would already know. They were pretty smart Detectives. "Steve. I lost you there. What are you thinking?"

"Just wondering if you will touch me more now that we are together."

"Oh, Steve I am sure I will." Danny kissed his chest. "I am also honored to be the only one you have ever made love to. And Steve," the caress was still there. "I would love to make love to you on the beach under the stars." Leaning up Danny kissed Steve warmly and Steve felt loved. It wasn't like their other kisses. This was more like the kisses from yesterday when Steve made love to Danny. Soft and sweet. Warm and tender.

They kissed like that for a while. Tongues slowly, confidently searching each others mouths. Hands roaming. Steve was feeling cared for. Loved. He had done soft and warm with Catherine, but his heart didn't feel like it would burst. With Danny his heart felt full to exploding with bliss. Steve pulled Danny so that he was lying on top of him. The weight of the other man made Steve feel loved. It was real, Danny was here, and he hadn't run away. Danny loved Steve.

Spreading his legs Steve felt the other man settle between them. They fit perfectly. Their chests lined up beautifully. Allowing Steve to let his hands roam Danny's broad back and down to his ass. The men were gently rutting against each other like they had all the time in the world. Steve wanted Danny to love him. He was still sore, but not as sore as earlier and he would take the pain if Danny would make love to him.

Steve lost all track of time as he and Danny lay there kissing. It wasn't until Danny broke off the kissing that Steve remembered he wanted Danny to make love to him. "Steve." It was quiet from swollen, red lips.

"Danno." A sigh from Steve this was his Danno.

"I love you. You get that right?" Steve nodded. "Let me make love to you." Steve hugged Danny tightly. "SuperSEAL I need to breathe." Both men laughed. It was good to laugh with Danny. His laughter was always infectious. Steve released his hold on Danny, but kept his arms still around him.

Finally allowing Danny to move off him Steve sat up. He had already prepared himself for the possibility of making love to Danny tonight. Stripping off his shirt he watched as Danny did the same. They had come down to the beach without their shoes and the sight of Danny's bare feet kind of drove him wild. His feet were small, but perfect for Danny's body. Strong and arched and Steve wanted to kiss them and massage them. See if Steve could get those beautiful sounds he made in bed out of Danny.

Both men stood and removed their pants and underwear. "Commando Steve? Am I that predictable?"

"No. I was optimistic." Steve took the naked Danny in his arms and kissed him. "I wanted to have you make love to me. So I prepared myself in case you would."

"Steve." It was a little rough. "I haven't done this in a long time." Steve looked at Danny. "I mean the making love to someone. Rachel was the last and that ended so well."

As he kissed Danny deeply Steve broke off Danny's words. He didn't want to hear about Rachel or think about Catherine. This was his and Danny's time. Their time for love. Everyone who came before didn't matter. His hands moved down to Danny's delectable ass. Squeezing and pulling him closer. They stood there for a few minutes just kissing deeply, breathing when it was needed. Just touching and being together.

Without breaking the kiss Steve bent his legs to lie back down. Danny followed him until they were lying down again. Danny was half on top of him on Steve could feel his erection against his side. Steve's erection was lying against his stomach and Danny's hand trailed down and was lightly playing with Steve's balls. The men were still lazily kissing while hands explored. Steve was rubbing Danny's back.

Finally separating Danny gazed down at Steve. "How do you to do this Steve? Personally I would like to see your face when I make love to you."

"God yes Danny. Please." Steve felt loved already just by the look Danny was giving him. It was so soft and kind. He could see the love in Danny's eyes and it made all the insecurities fall away. This man loved him. He loved Steve.

Danny nodded and settled himself back on top of Steve. Falling between Steve's legs. Their erections rubbed together and both men moaned. Steve raised his knees to give Danny more room. For his part Danny knelt between Steve's legs and grabbed his own jeans. "We need a little bit of height for me to be able to make love to you." In response to Steve's quizzical look. Merely lifting his ass up off the blanket so Danny could put is jeans under his back. "Better. You okay baby?"

"Yes, Danny I am. Please." He was to the point where he was pleading. It wasn't like he was ready to cum, he was ready for Danny to show him he loved him.

Danny bent over and kissed his abs. He slowly put a finger into Steve to find Steve had indeed lubed up before they had come down to the beach. "Are you stretched too baby?"

"Yes, I wanted to be ready. I just wanted you to love me."

A brilliant smile broke out on Danny's face. "I am going to love you Steve. I just don't want to hurt you. Are you sure you aren't too sore?" A nod from Steve as he gazed at Danny. He had some pain, but he knew Danny would be easy on him. "Okay." Steve reached for his jeans and pulled out a condom and the tube of lube. Efficiently Danny tore open and rolled on the condom. Dribbling some lube over his hard cock Danny watched Steve watch him fist his cock.

Danny put the lube aside. "Are you ready for me baby?" A nod. "I am going to love you Steve. Remember that I do love you. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"Oh," Steve breathed out. "Danny I love you too." He reached out to Danny's face and Danny leaned into his hand. Watching Danny as he lined up his cockhead to his hole Steve couldn't believe that this wonderful, exciting, passionate man loved him. Danny was going to make love to him. As Danny slid in Steve moaned in pleasure. "Oh, Danny." He breathed out. There was a little bit of pain, but not enough to worry about.

However, once Danny was fully into Steve he paused. "You okay?" Danny must have seen something on Steve's face.

"Yeah, I'm good." Taking a breath and pushing against Danny.

"Pushy aren't you?" 

Steve groaned. "Move please Danny. Please."

Leaning over Danny placed a kiss in the center of Steve's chest. As he kissed his chest Danny began to move. Slowly and carefully he pulled back and pushed back in. He set up a slow and wonderful speed. Moving one of his arms Danny lifted Steve's left leg and settled it over his broad shoulder. This allowed Danny to go deeper.

Each thrust was rubbing against his prostate. Steve knew that Danny had amazing control he proved it before so he watched Danny's face. The man had his eyes on Steve's face and they were full of love. Arching somewhat to try and get friction on his cock Steve lost eye contact with Danny. "Jesus Danny. This slow speed is killing me."

When Steve looked back up Danny had a soft smile on his face. "I'm not trying to kill you." But he did speed up somewhat. 

Steve reached out to cup Danny's face and Danny turned his head and kissed his palm. In this position Steve couldn't reach Danny's lips to kiss, but he could touch his face. "I love you Daniel." That brought a moan from Danny and he sped up. Danny's head went back in his eyes slipped closed. Steve slid his hand around Danny's neck so he could get the man to look at him. "Always."

"Jesus Steve." Thrusting harder. "I love you with all that I am." Danny began to pick up speed and was going deep on every thrust. Steve was moving his hips to meet Danny's thrusts.

Wrapping one hand around one of Danny's wrists and using the other hand to wrap around his cock Steve's eyes never left Danny's. All that was heard was soft moans of pleasure and the slapping of Danny's balls on his ass. Steve saw the love in Danny's eyes. His orgasm started in his lower back and was coiling up into his cock. 

He wanted this to last so Steve slowed down the fisting of his cock. "Danny."

"Cum for me babe. I want to see your face when you cum." A soft smile crossed Danny's mouth. There was sweat dripping down his face. This was the first time he had seen Danny sweat. Maybe he didn't have as much control as Steve thought.

He began fisting at the same speed as Danny's thrusts. He let his orgasm come. It was like waves of pleasure rolling over him. "Danny," he sighed out as his orgasm took him. It was powerful in its own right, but Steve had never had an orgasm feel like this. It was like he was drowning. Danny continued to thrust through his orgasm.

Sometime during his orgasm Steve's eyes slid shut with their own accord. Opening his eyes he sees the love on Danny's face. "Cum for me Daniel. Make me yours." Danny moved more rapidly. Steve could see Danny was fighting to keep his eyes on Steve.

Heavy lids watched Steve as Danny groaned out his orgasm. "Steve. Oh god." He moaned out still thrusting into Steve even though it was erratic. Several thrusts later Danny all, but collapsed onto Steve. Both men breathing heavily.

To Steve it was an amazing encounter. He had never felt this good and loved. "Oh, Danny." Steve leaned up and kissed the top of Danny's head. "I love you so much." There was a murmur from his chest area and Steve smiled. "What was that?"

Looking up Danny smiled back. "I said I love you too."

They lay there until their breathing calmed. Danny slipped out of Steve and when Steve felt the emptiness he pulled Danny up to kiss him tenderly. "Thank you." Between kisses. "I have never made love before this weekend." Kissing softly. "I am glad it is you who I made love with."

More kissing. "I promise we will do this often." A chuckle. "Maybe not the beach part, because I am not as much of an exhibitionist as you are." They laughed easy and happily.

 

Epilogue-

A few months later found Steve sitting in one of his Adirondack chairs on his beach. He was nursing a beer waiting for Danny to get home from dropping off Grace. She had joined them for dinner. Steve had begged off because it had been a hard day. One of those days that he really just wanted to forget.

It was almost ironic. A day like this would have him out trolling for someone to fuck or be fucked by. Now he had Danny and he always knew what Steve needed. Their work relationship hadn't changed except they touched more frequently. Especially on days like today.

Both he and Danny had worn a mask when Grace was with them. They had lost a child today. A boy of no more than 5 had been shaken to death by a drug addled mother. Then she claimed the child had been abducted. 5-0 had raced around the island looking for the child. One of the HPD officers had found the child a couple hundred yards from the family home. Chin had gotten the mother to confess once Max had proven the baby had died from shaken baby syndrome. It was awful.

So Steve knew tonight Danny would make him forget. He would take him to a place that he would be lost in pure pleasure. Steve had once asked if during their play if Danny got lost too. Danny told him that he gets lost in his lover, watching reactions and listening to sounds. It took him away and made him forget too. Both of them got lost in the other. It was a pleasant distraction.

Their lives weren't much different. Weekends without Grace were for play and if one or the other needed more than their usual love making they hung one of Danny's ties on the door handle of their room. That was the other difference. Danny had moved in a few weeks earlier. They were still trying to find their footing with sharing the house instead of Danny being a house guest. It was working, but there were still a couple of hiccups.

So involved in his thoughts Steve missed Danny's arrival. The other man sat down next to him with his own beer. "Babe you okay?"

At times like this when they were together and they wanted to play they just used the names they had for their play antics. "I've been better Sir." Steve never even looked at Danny, just took another swallow of his beer.

"Steven." It was a sigh. It sounded like relief. He knew today had to have been bad on Danny. Also knowing that Grace would go a long way to soothing the day over for both of them. She had been a lot, but not enough. Apparently Danny was feeling the same.

They sat in silence while they finished their beers. Steve knew in a little bit Danny would make him feel amazing and he would forget everything, but Danny. Thinking back to that first weekend Steve had to smile faintly. It was the weekend that gave him a family and gave him something he wasn't looking for. Most importantly it gave him Danny.

Standing up Steve held out his hand for Danny. Smiling up at the taller man Danny took his hand and allowed him to pull him up. Steve kissed Danny on the nose. "Let's go Sir."

 

Finis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for staying with me in this new universe. I appreciate all the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I can tell you I am not done with this universe. I am working on at least 2 Timestamps and I am sure there will be more. I love me some PossessiveDanny :) Thank you.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas as well. Without their help I would never have gotten as far as I did. Thank you SO much Huntress69 and ellie_pierson.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much welcome. So is any con crit.  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
